Trinity Blood
by IncubusSuccubus
Summary: Harry was not completly embraced in the vampirism ritual: the Rites of Trinity Blood and Bloodlust. Chapter 8 uploaded. Slash. LM x HP x SS
1. Crimson 01 :: Blood, Delicious as Sin

Warning: Not proof. Most of my writing involved blood, darkness and angst, rated R. SLASH (LM/HP/SS pairing). You've been warned.

Disclaimer: None of this are mine. Except the plot and the experimental concept. 

**Trinity Blood**   
C & P by G.Arnet, 2002   
_________________________ 

**Crimson 01 :: Blood, Delicious as Sin**

"He's alive." A soft whisper, so quietly deep in the night. The man with the dark velvety and rich navy blue cloak knelt beside the dying boy and checked the visible wounds with his eyes, which glowed eerie bright in the dark. His long hair draped over his shoulder and swept on the boy's pale-white and blue face.

"Barely," came another voice, also hushed whisper, glided like black silk, and then paused for a moment, as if he was thinking. He too, knelt down to check on the boy. His black robes enclosed around them, creating a world apart from the cold outside, a much darker barrier. Indeed the air was like piercing ice blades, caressing over the boy's exposed skin. He touched the boy with his long slender hand. The boy shivered, didn't know if it was because of the frozen air or the touches. His breath was shallow and a few seconds apart. And his half-opened green eyes were glassy dead. "He's dying. There's nothing we can do."

"Oh, but there is." The tone was mild and slow in every mystery beat. He traced the smooth skin and the scar on the boy's forehead in the most loving care. A pity. Didn't you think not? to leave such a pretty boy to die. 

The taller man with the smooth-as-silk-voice gazed at his companion with his dark charcoal eyes in unreadable light. "You're going to..."

"Yes," a short answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite positive." 

The other man shrugged and gathered the boy in his arms. The boy's head rolled up, exposing his milky white neck. "Our master wouldn't be happy."

A snort of sarcastic laughter. "He's not my master. I am my own master."

"Yes you are." A shared of mocking smile. He tightens his grip, bringing the boy close to his companion. 

The long haired man whispered tightly, tinged with lust, "I shall bind him to me, /_My precious_/." His lips paused barely over the boy's neck, giving a soft lingering kiss before sinking his teeth into the flesh. A strangled cried and the boy jerked upright. Both men held and pinned the boy between them to prevent unnecessary movement that could break the contract. He drank hungrily and felt the barely heartbeat slowing down into an intense one on one per three second beats. The blood pumped fast through the circulatory system, from the boy's body, into his heart's atria, and went out from the ventricles through the aorta and continued the journey to the smaller arteries. The valves' clanged open and close faster. It was loud through his ears, that only he and the boy could hear (if he was conscious enough), vibrating, into the deep core of his heart and soul. His body cell soon adapted the boy's rich magic imprint into his own as the blood spread all over his body through his veins. The adrenaline was high.

The pair of dark charcoal eyes stared at this ceremony quietly. Carefully so he would not disturb and breaking the concentration. The binding contract was a complex spell which involved ancient magic as their body exchanged magic signatures. Although this scene before him was just the first step of creating a new child.

At last the first step was taken and done, but... "The next part will have to wait," he said, whipping the blood from the corner of his lips, lapping the bittersweet after taste.

"What?! You can't just leave him like *_that_*," spluttered the other man, slightly angry. The boy's friends and family would go after his head. Not to mention what would the Headmaster do to him. He shuddered. He might be as good as dead when the boy's Godfather found out. Oh wait, he was *dead.* So it didn't matter anymore. He calmed down after the thought while watching his companion complete his task. Whatever his solution was.

"I'll give him a substitute for my blood, that is it for now, and that shall be it." He took out a clear transparent veil, showing the glimmering light blue potion, from his expensive robes under the cloak. Next, he took a knife from his pocket and slit his wrist. The blood trickling down his pale white hand and fell into the bottle. The red droplets shimmered into the blue liquid and gave out a soft hiss before it dissolved. The blue liquid remained glowing in his hand like before it was touched by blood. His wound closed instantly, leaving a severe scar, and disappeared almost immediately.

"I hope you know what you're doing," muttered dark eyes man, rubbing his forehead slightly and nodding his approval.

"I trust your potion making is the best," his companion murmured, half-smiling, half-mocking.

"Oh yes I am," the man drawled, also half mockingly. He coaxed the boy's red lips to open with his fingertips while his companion poured the blue liquid into the boy's mouth. It tasted strange and salty, and bitter, and sweet at the same time. Yes, they knew what it tasted like as they shared the same oh those years ago. The warmth that spread all over the body was like fire, inducing the boy's cold body in a flaming touch, burning his soul into life. The boy jerked again, still unconscious, lips moving, suckling on his fingertips in the most sensuously way, and drinking the dark essence of the man. And then he let go.

/_Heartbeat_/

They tighten their embrace. "He's going to be okay," sighed the other as he laid his forehead against the boy. His face and lips close to the boy with only a breath apart, almost touching. His long hair creating a veil around their faces. 

/_Heartbeat_/

The dark eyes scoffed. "Of course he will. He's the boy who lived.". 

/_Heartbeat_/

Another chuckled. "Ah yes," he murmured. He lifted up his face and stared at the dark eyes. "One more thing to do." He gazed back to the child in their embrace while his other hand took out his wand and pointed it at the boy. The green eyes showed a little life, and it was enough. The man stared deeply into the emerald eyes, wishfully. Then a soft whisper, so soft like the wind, "/Obliviate/."

/_Heartbeat_/

The last thing the boy could remember, was seeing a pair of inhumanly silver blue eyes, and a few long strains of golden hair. And there was a brilliant light. 

/_Heartbeat_/

And there was nothing.

/_Stop_/

_________________________

A soft kiss on his forehead.

A lingering hot breath over his skin.

Gentle touches, warm loving embrace.

A searing desirable pain on his neck.

A cry of ecstasy

He couldn't remember the face of his dream lover.

All he could do was to feel the painful lust invoked in those touches.

And then, more kisses.

His dream lover...

... dream lover.

_________________________

Harry woke up, feeling helplessly melancholic this morning. He murmured, "/_Tempus_/" to check the time. It was six in the morning. Thinking he had time before breakfast, the boy just laid still in his bed, staring at the dark wood of his bed's ceiling and its dark red curtain. All was quite, all was calm. He could hear the steady breaths of his sleeping roommates. He rubbed his forehead absentmindedly, just over his lightning scar. 

A dream.

Was it? It felt so real.

Almost in the last two years, from the end of his fourth year and going through his sixth, he encountered these strange lustful dreams. It didn't involved love making or anything, not even love and desire. He just felt sad, as if they were unrequited lover, if he could call it lovers' dream. If anything, he felt he could almost tear his heart apart, as if there was something in the deepest core of his soul that shattered every time he woke up and found that it was only a dream, the sweetest sad dream. He didn't love his dream lover, but he felt the ache on the back of his mind.

The dreams always there when something really bad happened. Like when Ron dumped him because he was dating him so he could make Seamus jealous, or when Neville dumped him because he favored the Terry-boy from Ravenclaw and because, well, Terry was smarter than he was for school project such as Herbiology. God, he was so messed up. None of his past lovers date him for 'Harry'. It was always the Boy-who-lived thing stand in his way to get a steady relationship.

Then again, just yesterday he snogged Dean in the Charm class. Dean was sweet and gentle, a perfect boyfriend who knew his mood swings, but something was lacking. They gone steady for half a year now, and Harry was happy.

Right?

Dean didn't know his darker side.

Harry touched his swollen lips. He could still taste the dream lover's lips over his, warm, moist and tasted like gelatin. He shivered from the thought. The dreams also came when his adolescent impulse heightens. This was not very good without the hard on and the release he usually counted on to calm his mood swing. 

_________________________

The night was in the full moon, darkness embedded the castle walls like claws searching for preys. Harry was about to return to his dorm after his midnight rendezvous to clear his mind (that Dean couldn't help with). He got lost because of the moving staircases. Those damn things kept changing to different direction. 

He didn't watch where he was going when he tripped over the staircase toward the Dungeon. A pair of pale arms kept him from falling. "Really Potter, as a sixth year you should know by now that the tenth step was narrower." The blonde boy, owner of those said arms, smirked. "Of course knowing how 'Gryffindor' you are..." he trailed off. His sky blue eyes clearly showing 'replaced Gryffindor with dense.'

Harry scowled and yanked his arm from the Blonde. "Fuck off, Malfoy."

Draco grinned wolfishly. His eyes flashing with mischievous glint that promised Heaven and Hell. "Of course, anytime you want, Potter."

The Boy-who-lived spluttered, face beat red. "Sod off."

"Uncreative insult, Potter. You should think a better word to hurt me. Your pathetic excused of speech almost bored me to death."

He snarled and glared at Draco with his emerald eyes that showed rage in them. They started a staring contest in the staircase, each unwilling to submit to the other. The rage in Harry's eyes dissipated and replaced by something else. Damn his hormonal impulse. Damn Malfoy. Damn the darkness in his soul for demanding pain. He was /not/ a masochist for God's sake!

The Slytherin boy grinned like a cheshire cat. "Careful, Potter. People might think you fancied me. With the look and all."

"Prat." Then Harry turned around and walked up the stair.

Draco stared at the retreating boy, marveling the well shaped back of the Boy-who-lived and smirked. That white shirt almost exposed the milky skin under it, and that wicked blue jeans cupped the Boy-who-lived's arse nicely. 

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, what are you doing here after curfew?"

The boy turned around, hands in his black trouser's pockets, standing proudly. He grinned coyly, "Yes, Severus?"

The Potion Master's eyes went glassy for a moment and stared back at the blonde. "Let me rephrase that. What are you doing here?" he walked closer to the boy and stopped short a few feet. His voice was low and smooth, gliding in his tongue, "Lucifier?" 

_________________________

TBC

05/11/02

A/N: Shall I continue?


	2. Crimson 02 :: Can You Keep a Secret

Warning and Disclaimer: *look at chapter 01 for the notes* Rated R. And Harry potter third year never happened. I have to alter that bits for the plot, and the characters would be a little OOC, sorry. Thank you Lori for prooreading this chapter! *glomps* 

**Trinity Blood**   
C & P by G.Arnet, 2002   
_________________________ 

**Crimson 02 :: Can You Keep a Secret**

The fire in the fireplace flicked playfully under the watchful silver blue eyes, which gleamed and reflected the dancing flame. The owner of those eyes smiled inwardly, as if he was fascinated by it, or pretending to like it. Deadly, yes, but beautiful so, to see not to touch. The black coals burned like those of fireflies burning its flesh before decaying into ashes, only to be replaced by many others. The scent was like sandalwood, herbs and spice, just like Severus, really. He licked his red lips out of habit.

"Tea, Lucifier?" asked the smooth voice, so dark like its owner. The Potion Master was watching over the boiling black tea pot and brought it to the small black brown coffee table in the center of the room near the fireplace. 

"Yes, please." The blonde left his perching place and went to sit on the thick dark brown carpeted floor. He leaned on the plush velvety cushions while watching the other man pour some water into two thick white cups. The steam evaporated into thin air like ghostly strands of whites and grays. Blue eyes watched as if they were mesmerized by the subtle movement of the Potion Master. The dark eyed man prepared the tea leaves and ground them in to bits of pieces before mixing them into the cup. Earl gray for Lucifier and Mint tea for the man himself. Long pale slender fingertips danced with practiced skill of a Potion Master, truly a remarkable ability. "Thank you," murmured Lucifier as Severus handed him the cup.

Severus nodded and sat across Lucifier. They silently sipped their tea in a contemplative silence. The dark man watched his companion as Lucifier's eyes roamed the room, looking for changes perhaps. The chamber had been the same for a long, long time since he taught Potion here in Hogwarts. The walls were still colored by the sickening dark green and shades of dark gray. The minimalism elven light lit barely, and gave the room, the furniture, the walls, a different tone of color. The air was damp cold, warm only because they were sitting close to the fireplace.

Lucifier sighed happily over his tea cup. The tea leaves were different than those sold in the market place, both in magical world and muggle world. He knew Severus bought it, fresh hand picked, from his private benefactors down in Knockturn Alley. Quite harmless, except it had something added. They were dipped into red ruby liquid before it was packed. Only people like them required this the simple indulgence, and only they actually knew what the tea was used for.

The dark haired man caught the blonde's eyes. "I rather you drop the glamour. It's so disorienting seeing a *student* in my private chamber," he said dryly at the child-like face in front of him. 

Lucifier smirked playfully, "Afraid it would ruin your, ah, carefully safe guard reputation?" he leaned over the table, eyes glinting mischievously. He murmured some spells and the glamour melted, revealing a tall man with long blonde hair, hard jaw angle yet soft white skin face. And his silver blue eyes were sharper, older and stronger. His black trousers and white shirt enlarged according to his now adult size.

Severus scowled, looking at the man transformed. "You shouldn't use your *family* to wander in the castle after curfew, Lucius," he said, using Lucifier's present name. "What if someone else sees you?"

The blonde chuckled and made a dismissing gesture, "I'm a Prefect now, Sevvie. I've been doing this for two years in the row. I don't see a problem with it." He paused, eyes still smiling, "And besides, my family is just an illusion." He sneered as an after thought.

The Potion master frowned deeper, "That's not my point, and you know what I mean. Albus is suspicious. And don't call me Sevvie." He almost slammed his cup onto the table. The hot liquid splashed a little over the table.

"The Old coot won't know. Relax, Sev, you worry too much." His fingers played over the rim of his cup. "Too bad, I like calling you Sevvie." He smirked and peered at the dark man.

Severus glared. "Lucius!" warned the man. His eyes clearly saying 'if you call me Sevvie one more time, I will tie you upside down and leave you to the Bloody Baron.'

Lucius took the hint and placed his cup on the table. He looked at Severus directly in the eyes, "They will see me as Draco. We used this stunt over and over again during our younger days."

"The Draco in the fifth year is different than the previous years."

"Really? Am I not the most shaggable boy in school?" the blonde smiled sweetly. "Besides Potter of course," he added.

"Don't flatter your self, git," sneered the Potion Master.

"Prat. Besides, he wouldn't know if you didn't tell him. My blood magic is strong enough for mortal magic not to notice." He snorted, "Even Voldemort is clueless."

"Pawns, to take the king. You're a bastard, you know that, Lucius? It's your fault I ended up in Hogwarts for the last thirty years," mourned the Potion Master. "I don't know how long we can play this sick game of yours." He took his cup and drained it in one gulp. He poured some more hot water and took the remaining tea leaves on the table and dumped them iton the cup. The leaves shimmered in nicely. 

Lucius tsk-ed, "What's the point with time anyway? It's fun. Quit bitching your self."

Severus dropped his face unto his hand, "Was second year also this fun?" His black eyes peeked between long fingers.

The silver blue eyes darkened. "It's not me who put the book in the girl's belongings. You should know that."

Severus stared at the man, "Can I trust you?"

Lucius sighed, "I tried to warn Potter. I sent Dobby, remember? Although that dumb elf didn't know it was me who sent him." He paused and took a deep breath. "Severus, you know how Potter is, trouble always found him."

The Potion Master groaned, while Lucifier, or Lucius, chuckled at his companion's distress. He lifted his cup and watched the brown liquid gleam under the fire light. "He never knew until it was too late, didn't he?" They both shivered at the memory two years ago. Especially Lucius who felt, not saw, the horror at the end of Potter's fourth year as he tried to save the boy, now growing into a beautiful young man. 

"How's the DE meeting?" asked Severus, breaking his reverie.

"The usual, Voldemort didn't show up though," said the blonde, frowning at his tea cup.

"Something wrong?" asked dark haired man after a moment of silence.

"All the orders were sent by the rat," Lucius spat. "He hasn't show up since the end of fourth year. I wonder why. And the crucio *I* received then was different than usual."

"I thought you were not there?"

"My shadow was, but I could still feel the twinge." Blessed blood magic. 

"Hmm . Voldemort is so quiet lately." Severus mused out loud and took a gulp from his cup.

"Quite true." Lucius dropped back and leaned against the soft cushions, thinking. But his mind was far, far away from Voldemort lately. Unlike Severus who always take precautions on both as a spy and a death eater, Lucius was more into indulging himself. Particularly with a boy with green emerald eyes.

Silence fell upon them again. The fire crackled and hissed. 

"God," exclaimed Lucius all a sudden. "I need stronger ruby red for my tea. Do you have any...?"

"Hmm, we can always hunt tonight."

The blonde smiled. "Now that's the Severus I know."

_________________________

The darkness was their friend. 

They were nocturnal in their own rights.

They wandered under the night sky with no moon. Eyes gleaming in the dark like cats' eyes.

The air was piercing cold below zero.

All was quiet.

All was calm.

Until two sets of teeth sunk into the flesh.

A scream stretched into the darkness, unheard.

The dried leaves withered and fell onto the earth.

Her only fault was she had green eyes...

An innocent young girl blossoming into a woman.

Now she was just another leaf falling.

_________________________

Harry sat with his friends at breakfast, ready for the first class of the day. He shared some classes with Hermione and Ron, but for a few classes he had to go alone. Like Advanced Potion and Defense against the Dark Arts for example. Hermione was interested, but she had a handful of Arithmancy and Advanced Runes. Same with Ron and his Divination and Advanced Herbiology with Neville. The rest of his friends were scattered between those classes, Transfiguration and Charms. None of his friends were interested in what Harry took, which probably he regretted by now since both classes he took with most of the Slytherin. He groaned.

Ron looked at his friend with a look akin to pity. "Good luck, mate. I'll pray for you," he said solemnly, while his blue eyes said otherwise, teasing his friend.

"Get stuffed," said Harry, groaning and tried not to grin but failing. His friend also grinned and dragged him into a discussion of Quidditch with the rest of the boys.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered. The sixth year Prefect ate her toast and often chat with Lavender and Parvati. After five years sharing the girl's dorm with them, Hermione started to accept her feminine side, as she grew more beautiful, with her bushy hair was now dark brown, wavy and tamed, against her back, and with red highlights. Ron was taller, and built with tanned muscles, which made every girl in school swoon.

Harry listened at his friends bickering about the sport, although his heart was not really in it anymore. He had a problem with sunlight after the end of his fourth year, which he didn't want to remember. Especially about Cedric's death, and... and that thing in the back of his mind that he couldn't remember, as if something was blocking it. His skin was like being toasted under the sun, burning his skin into a raw reddish color. Madame Pomfrey said it was maybe allergies, but the Mediwitch wasn't sure either. Harry shook his head and tried to listen to what Ron was saying about him quitting from the Quidditch team, which he considered since last year.

"Seriously, Harry," said the red headed boy, while munching the blueberry pancake. "You're the best Seeker ever! You can't quit now! We have a match against Slytherin first thing next month!"

"Yeah, Harry," said Dean, smiling at his supposed boyfriend. "You can't leave the team yet! Who else would play? No one is as good as you."

Praise was not something he wanted right now, Harry thought morosely. It gave him guilt and the responsibility as a Gryffindor. He already gave up the captain position to Ron, which he took gladly, as a friend and as a keeper for the Gryffindor team. He also refused the position as the sixth year Prefect, and gave that to Neville. The good side of him wanted to help his House anyway he could, but the dark side of him wanted to tell them to sod off and leave him alone. God, the dream from yesterday still affected him that much.

Dean's fingers brushed over Harry's cheek lightly, breaking his thought. The older boy smiled at Harry warmly. The Golden boy sighed. He had a wonderful boyfriend, but he thought only of another who was just an illusion in his sweetest dreams. Harry smiled back and nodded at Ron's question about his part in the team for another year. Dean grinned and softly pecked the Seeker's cheek. Harry reddened while the others laughed. The display of affection between them always made Harry uneasy. He was a shy boy after all, he liked everything discreet. After the Fourth Year news fiasco, Harry completely and utterly hate publicity with his name on. 

The school was enough as it was. At first everyone was stunned when the Boy who lived came out of the proverbial closet and was kissed by Ron at the Fifth year Yule ball in front of everybody. Some of the male population cheered, some of them were too surprised, some of the girls were heartbroken, and the rest were very supportive and giggling all together. The Magical community was more acceptable for gays and lesbians to his relief.

_________________________

The silver blue eyes averted his eyes from the Gryffindor table, suddenly feeling sick. He pushed over his breakfast, feeling ready to tear the other boy from *his* Harry. God, he felt like a prat, a jealous and possessive alpha male. He watched his 'friends' talking and groaned. It was sickening, sitting here among these midgets without his companion like his younger days in the Slytherin. His companion was sitting at the high table, posing as the resident Potion Master, and he was stuck *here*. He ground his teeth as he saw Thomas Dean, once again, give Harry one of those 'sweet loving caress'. He was going to throw up. 

The blonde got up from the table and stormed out from the main hall.

_________________________

Severus looked up from his meal, observing the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table, back and forth. He raised his eyebrow when he saw silver blue eyes boy leave. The dark haired man glanced at Albus, and the Headmaster was busy talking with Mcgonogall. He glanced back at the Gryffindor table, and the dark boy kissed Harry's cheek gently, bringing the Golden boy to another level of blushes. Severus narrowed his eyes. The Potion Master shiftily dismissed the sinking feeling and looked at somewhere else.

Hangrid went inside the main hall and toward the high table. He whispered something to the Headmaster, which Severus couldn hardly hear. Albus in return, stood up and gave a speech. "Children, it's a good day to announce the return of Hogwarts' own. Please welcome the new Defense against the Dark Arts Advanced Professor, Remus Lupin."

The door opened and admitted a man, with shabby white blonde hair. The man's ragged old and shredded robes bellowed behind him as he walked swiftly between the Hufflepufs and Ravenclaws tables in steady, sure steps. The students looked at the new comer with wonder in their eyes. Their new Professor seemed wild, with robes like in Arabian tales, covering his whole body and half of his face.When he reached the high table, the new Professor didn't look at the Headmaster, but locked his smoky grey eyes on Severus.

"Ah, Remus, my boy," said the Headmaster, oblivious to the sparks shooting between the two men. "Please have a breakfast with us," gestured Albus to the chair besides Mcgonogall. The Deputy Head Mistress smiled at Lupin warmly.

The gray eyes glanced at the Headmaster and his old Head House, and smiled, changing his demure into a friendly one. "Of course, Professors."

"Ah, dear boy, just call me Albus, will you? You're in my staff now."

"Very well," nodded Lupin as he took his place, pulling the masked cloth over his face down, revealing the soft curves of a white marble face and half-parted pale lips. 

Severus felt shiver down his spine every time he felt Lupin's eyes on him, in the middle of the talks between the Headmaster, himself, or between Mcgonogall, Albus and the new Professor. The Potion Master excused himself from the table to prepare for the first class of the day.

He went out the main hall through another door. He felt he was being followed into the deep of his Dungeon. Near the Potion Chamber, the shadow moved forward.

It made a fast pass, in a move to attack the Potion Master. Severus turned around just in time, the first blow came, and hit the air behind the dark haired man instead. Their robes moved shiftily, white cloths mingled with black, as the air crackled around them. A sharp object thrust, a gust of wind, and Severus almost failed to dodge it. It gashed his cheek instead, drawing a thin line of blood across his smooth white cheek. Severus hissed between his grating teeth. 

The attacker swept his foot under Severus, and tackled the Potion Master onto the ground. The dark haired man fell flat on his back. Severus's black eyes looked up as the sharp object made its decent. Smoky gray eyes gleamed predatory.

_________________________

TBC

09/11/02

C&C? I'm half dissatisfied with this chapter *bang her head against the table*repeatedly* It loose some of the dark edges, excused the mistakes. Please.

A/N2: out of curiosity, which would you like too see: Harry hands chained, or tied with tight leather straps?  



	3. Crimson 03 :: Judas Priest

Warning and Disclaimer: see chapter 01. Thank you Wiccachic2000, Lori and Silver Wind for proofreading this chapter ^_^ 

**Trinity Blood**   
C & P by G.Arnet, 2002   
_________________________ 

**Crimson 03 :: Judas Priest**

The air shifted restlessly between them as they danced the dance of death on the cold dungeon floor. Severus grabbed the other's hand, but another hand which seemed more like a claw aimed to end his life for good, eternally. The Potions Master only had a few seconds to think of something to save his arse when another voice cried out a /_stupefy_/ to petrify the attacker. The golden eyed man went rigid and his clawed hand dropped a few inches from Severus's neck, cutting a few strands of black hair. The dark haired man shoved the body off of him so he could move. It dropped with a loud thump. Black eyes met cold golden cat eyes, which Severus suddenly realized were formerly gray. Severus sat down with a sudden, splitting headache. His brow knitted together thinking how mad the gray haired man was, and came to conclusion that the man was insane. Attacking him in the school's hallway in the middle of broad daylight, even though they were currently in the depth of an almost dark dungeon. The Potions Master glanced at the other direction and caught Lucifier standing, out of breath, against the wall, with his black wand raised. The boyish blonde always had a good timing, mused Severus silently. Had to thank the bastard later. 

Lucius moved closer. "Alright?" he asked without looking at Severus for confirmation as his trained eyes still locked at the lump beside his companion. Even with all the excitement, Lucius hadn't even broken a sweat and his school robes with the Slytherin logo on it wasn't crooked or mussed with even a wrinkle. The man was an ice statue, cold and calculating. The blonde thought fast, examined the matter before him before he could discuss it with his partner in crime. 

"Fine," the dark haired man muttered, trying to stand up with his own strength. His back was slightly sore and he sprained his ankle when the crazy man jumped on him. Nothing serious. He dusted his black billowing dark robes and took his own wand. Together with Lucius, they moved the stunned gray haired man into his private work room just beside the class chamber. 

Lucius put a series of locking and silencing spells behind them as he closed the door. Turning back, the both of them stared into a pair of glaring golden eyes in a menacing way and sighed. "What should we do with Lupin, Severus?" asked the blonde, wand still poised in 45 degrees angle. 

The Potions Master shrugged, his eyes trailing along their petrified captive warily. "Any reason why you attacked me?" he asked the petrified new DADA professor with interest. Dark charcoal eyes narrowed slightly. Lupin gave out a muffled sound with an angry tone. "Right, sorry. /_Enervate_!/" 

When he was released from the full body bind, Lupin started cursing a long line of words which shouldn't be repeated by young children, and ended it with "bastards!" 

"Yes, yes, we know that," Lucius smirked playfully, deliberately taking the insults as a compliment. That innocent pale boyish face of his, young and clueless, tended to be misleading. The eyes and voice spoke something else though. "Now spill!" A chilling cold vibrated through the work room. 

The golden eyed professor glared at them defiantly. "I will not submit to anybody." 

"Funny," sneered the Potion Master. "You lot seem to kiss the Vatican's arse a lot these days." His wand was pointing at Lupin's neck. 

Lupin snarled and glared with full of hatred toward the men. "Not as good as you! Traitor!" He pointed at Severus. "Licking his /Master/'s- " spat the man, letting the last part swallowed between growls. "Probably enjoyed it too!" 

Severus eyes flared and he stepped forward. His hands twitched as if they wanted to strangle Lupin, but he was stopped by Lucius, who kept a cool head as always. "I may be a Death Eater," said Lucius, calmly, while Lupin stared at him in horror, staring at this /young/ boy with so much power that rendered him speechless. "But I'm also a spy for my own intention. Now, Mr. Remus Jacob Lupin," Severus and Lupin cringed when Lucius said the full name. Saying a person's full name was something like a threat between rivals or enemies. Lucius was angry but decided to keep his head clear and emanated a cold fury. Lupin apparently realized that, and shrunk slightly in his seat. He was unarmed, save for his still-clawed hand hands, but two grown wizards against a close combatant like him was a win or lose game, probably the last. "You will keep this a secret and keep working in secret or I can obliviate you now OR I can kill you slowly and feed you to Severus's Potion. I assure you, I can and I will do this, without hesitation." 

Severus smiled inwardly at Lucius's potion remarks. It was the usual threat he used on Lucius when he was out of hand. They were that close as friends could be, the dark haired man thought dryly. He shifted his eyes on Lupin and reminded him on his debt, "You owe me since you tried to kill me when we were in school. If I wanted revenge I could finish you of now. Or we can try to work together in our term." 

"How can I trust you?" Lupin looked at Lucius, his eyes hardened. The professor realized that these men did have a point, nevermind the threat and he did owe Severus in some way. He cringed at the very thought. Oh yes, unlike his other old friends back then, he was rational enough. 

"It's up to you," said the blonde, silkily. "If Dumbledore and the rest of the mortals knew your association with Vatican..., England will be your death, my dear /friend/." Lucius lowered his wand, followed by Severus. 

"You..." said Lupin, then he shook his head. "You Black Knights are better off not messing around my mission." His claws went back into his skin. Severus and Lucius weren't surprised at Lupin's ability to manipulate his dark creature ability. Severus almost died by it during Lupin's insanity. 

"Of course," nodded the Potions Master. "If we knew what the mission was." The black eyes gleamed. 

The new professor seemed to know Severus very well. Lupin narrowed his eyes, "It's none of your business! Why should I tell you if you don't tell me what you are doing here!" 

"I owed Dumbledore to protect the Potter boy, and I never break any promise, Knights code," said Severus coolly. And to keep Lucius out of trouble, he added silently. 

Lupin glanced at Lucius expectantly. 

The blond smiled innocently, "My personal reason, really. I'm helping Severus of course." The new professor looked at the silver blue eyes, not believing every bit of what he'd said. "And you?" asked Lucius. 

The gray haired man looked down, almost sadly. The air around him turned melancholic. "My orders... are, is to keep Potter--Harry save. And it's a promise to a dear friend." 

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances. 

When they had nothing left to exchange, Lupin was allowed to leave. The three of them held a silent agreement to keep this facade a secret. Their roles were at stakes, but each had something up their sleeves. 

Lucius looked thoughtful. "I will speak to Cain, maybe he knows what his brother's up to. Make an excuse for me, will you?" 

"Just be quick." The Potion Master glanced at the blonde, "What do you think about Lupin?" 

"He's hiding something." 

"My thoughts exactly." 

_________________________

Remus Lupin went into his chamber and sat on the desk. After some thoughts he took a piece of clean parchment and wrote a letter with flourished handwriting. He went to the owlry and sent the letter. His owl hooted happily at his visit. Remus smiled softly and patted the bird on the head. "Be a good girl, Nifelheim, and send this to Abel." The great horned owl hooted once more in understanding before it took off into the night. 

Remus's golden eyes changed back into gray as he watched the messenger disappear into the darkness. 

_________________________

Two hooded men walked slowly in the middle of the darkness, passing the protection border. Behind the shadows of the darkened trees and bushes, the smaller figure grew larger into an adult size. 

"Be careful," said the slightly taller man. 

His companion smiled but it didn't reach his silver blue eyes. "No worries. I won't be long." And then he was gone. 

The pair of charcoal eyes watched his companion go and went back to the castle. 

_________________________

Harry woke up with sweat all over his body. His knuckles went white as he clutched his blanket tightly. A spam of pain crossed his paled face and his lips trembled. He felt a presence was gove from the back of his mind. A tear dropped into nothingless.

_________________________

In the break of dawn, the sunlight shone through the shadows of the blinds. Green jaded eyes opened in a sudden awareness. Despite the thick blanket over his body, he felt the chill seeping into his bone, freezing his inside out. His blood ran like ice water through his veins, sweeping his organs. He tried to move, but his muscles gave a sharp cutting pain. The boy bit his lower lip to stop him from crying out loud. He really didn't need more attention than he already had. He quietly got up and tip toed to the bathroom. His roommates were still sleeping. Distantly he even heard Ron snored. 

_________________________

It was still early in the morning, especially on Saturday when students chose to indulge themselves in an extra hour or two in the dreamland. Harry was dead tired after a long restless sleep. He wasn't keen for breakfast, maybe a cup of coffee and a French toast. He staggered into the main hall with eyes still half-closed.

The enchanted ceiling showed grey clouds with a tint of soft blue hues. The sun rays gave a gentle tone over the dark mahogany tables and chairs. The green eyed boy would have appreciated this beautiful morning if it wasn't of the headache and aches all over his body. He was feverish, he knew. Maybe he caught flu or something, although he felt healthy the day before. Why the changed he didn't know. He probably needed another visit to the Hospital wing. The boy promptly rolled his eyes. During the course of his school, he had spent the most time in that part of the castle, for several injuries, intentionally or not. 

Harry spotted his other best friend on the Gryffindor table, reading a very thick book. One of her light reading he supposed. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes once again. Hermione was heavily engrossed with the book as she didn't notice Harry in front of her. He tried to read from his position. *Something about fangs and claws, a history.* Harry flopped down on the chair. *Why am I not surprise? * The grating of the chair on the hard floor got her attention. 

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Morning," she paused. "Early, Harry?" She was an early-riser, that was a fact known to the whole school, but Harry and Ron were not. The boy just grimaced and took a mug on the table which was filled with hot steamy black coffee. She stared at the cup distastefully. She preferred the subtle tea than that black thing, thank you very much. It was unusual for her best friend to wake up this early AND drink coffee either. The girl suddenly noticed how pale Harry was. She never realized how 'white' his skin was, and his red-like-blood lips either. It was like marble tinted with reddish color. At least she knew Harry was alive and well and well… Not just a walking corpse. Hermione stopped that train of thought. Okay, where did that come from? She looked down at the book. *That's it,* she decided, *Stick creepy reading at night, not in the morning.* She glanced at Harry again. He was munching blueberry bread with his jaded eyes half closed behind his slightly tilted glasses. "Are you alright?" she asked with deep concern.

"-'m fine," murmured the young boy. His voice was tinted with slight pain, which he desperately tried to hide. "I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey after breakfast though."

She sighed, "Make sure you do."

"Yes, mommy," Harry smiled mockingly at her.

Hermione stuck out a tongue childishly and resumed her reading with occasionally small chats between them.

After breakfast he got up and excused himself politely without waiting for Ron.

She stared sadly at Harry's retreating back until the boy walked out from the hall. Things had changed, she knew. Her best friend was more secretive after Cedric's death, and more so after summer. Maybe she needed to see Professor Lupin once more for their little chat. He was a kind man and very supportive of her reading hobby. She needed to return this book anyway. 

_________________________

Madam Pomfrey checked Harry through and through, but she couldn't find anything wrong with the Boy-who-lived. She gave him medicine for his fever instead and told him to stay in bed for the rest of the day. It was a good thing today was Saturday. Harry had two whole days to rest and gather his strength. But somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry was doubtful the rest would do anything good for him. 

He told Hermione and Ron to go without him with some excused (mainly because he was sick). He knew they needed a break from him as much as he needed to be alone. Harry just wanted for Hermione and Ron to go out together for a nice date. After much probing and reassuring, both of his friends went to Hogsmeade reluctantly. Harry just hoped they would have fun together.

After a couple of hours lying on his bed, the pain hadn't lessened. It only worsened instead. Harry didn't want to go back to the Hospital Wing. All of his friends were in Hosmogade having fun or shopping.

He looked outside the window. The weather was tempting, bright sunlight and nice cool breeze. It was much better than the cold dorm room. Being outside in the open dorm porch didn't improve his mood, but he felt warmer, a little, at least. He breathed the clean air and closed his eyes from the wondrous view. Sighing, he dropped his gaze on the book in his hand. It used to belong to his mother, the late Lily Potter, which was hidden deep inside his trunk before today. Seeing Hermione reading had brought his thought to this last inheritance of her. Harry brought up his other hand and caressed the worn out light brown leather. It was locked, obviously. On the back of the book, her name was scripted in silver letters; 'Lillian N. Evans,' her maiden name. It shone gently, emitting raw magic under his palm. 

Of course Harry had heard about his father countless time, but what about his mother? Petunia, his aunt, gave this to him on his last day at Privet Drive no. 4. "Don't want to have /_that_/ thing under my roof," she had said sarcastically, but without any force behind those words. No more anger or jealously. No more. Petunia was tired over years of self hatred and hatred toward her 'perfect' sister. Harry thought that even 'perfect' couldn't save his mother. His aunt realized that, and for once, forgave her sister and made peace. Maybe it was because Vernon Dursley had died a year before while Harry was still in school. There was an accident that killed him in his factory, when the company had been making a large fortune. Now Petunia ran the place with a bigger scale and managed to send Dudley abroad to continue his studies in computer engineering. Petunia was alone, and after a long summer, somewhat tolerable toward her sister's kid. 

Harry was being grateful for the changes. There were other things he could worry. Like the war he had tried to explain to Petunia. He saw a brief concern and worries on her face but it changed quickly before Harry thought he had imagined it. It wasn't love, per se, just pity. Petunia gave the Journal to Harry and shrugged. She couldn't open the journal. It must have been the magic that tied the journal to the next of kin. Then, Harry couldn't use magic, but now he would try to see what the Journal held. 

The green eyed boy walked to the edge of the balcony. He tried a number of unlocking spells for hours but to no avail. He didn't know what lily had charmed it with. Harry furrowed his brows, contemplating on how to open it. After a long while, he decided to take a walk. And his feet carried him as far as the Astronomy tower.

The Gryffindor Seeker found a spot in a darkened and abandoned class way up in the tower. Looking at the dust, not even the house elves ventured in. While trying to find somewhere to sit, accidentally his hand brushed the sharp edge of a broken chair. Harry hissed in pain. A drop of his blood fell onto the journal. It hissed as if it was being burnt. The silver light coming out from the pages scared Harry a little as the Journal flew from his hand and slowly it opened before him. The greenish light aura engulfed him like silken veil caressing his skin. Harry felt like he was burning with raw cold magic. It was different than the Riddle's diary. It was like being sucked into the book. His soul was ripped apart in different direction. And nothing as the darkness claimed its victim into the deep self conscious. 

_________________________

Severus had just finished the last floor for his rounding tonight. The last place would be the Astronomy tower. He knew the place like the back of his hand, spending most of his time there when he wanted to be alone. Not the usual lover's balcony or kissing corners or shagging classrooms though. There were many abandoned rooms up here. 

In every room, he cast a heat- searching spell, scaring two Ravenclaws, three Hufflepufs, a few Gryffindors (which he took a lot of house points with satisfaction), and a Slytherin (with a scowl since the said Slytherin was snogging a Gryffindor). He came to the last room in the tower and cast the spell one more time. The Head of Slytherin frowned. There was a body heat somewhere, very hot unlike the normal human heat. The tall man went inside to inspect the class in the middle of dusty broken furniture and spider webs. 

What he found surprised him. 

There, lying on the floor, writhing in pain unconsciously, was Potter. Now, at the time like this he usually took the boy to the Hospital Wing. But then he wouldn't know how to explain this to Madam Pomfrey let alone Albus. They would ask too many questions. And he wouldn't want them to discover the relationship, the bond and Lucifier. Damn that man for dragging him here, causing Potter /this/ and let him picking up the pieces while he was gone. He was seething. *Calm down Severus. Think rationally. * He touched the boy's forehead and gasped. Potter was burning, in bloodlust fever. *Oh hell.* He picked up the boy and took the shortest short cut he knew to the dungeon and to his private chamber. 

The boy was on his bed, while he was fumbling on the hidden passage behind the wall. He retrieved a small clear vial with a deep rich liquid in it. It wasn't the one that he needed, but it would do enough to lower down the boy's fever, at least until Lucifier return. How he hated this. Creating and taking care of a new childe was not his virtue. Was not the Blonde's either. Neither of them had the need to sire a child, let alone this powerful, for so long. They had no experience, just the basic theoretical knowledge. Yet he knew, when Lucifier had set his eyes on the boy, Harry wouldn't stay pure for long, literally. Damn that bastard to hell. Severus was going to hex him into next year if he could help it. One week. That was all. It wouldn't be so bad, wouldn't it? Make the boy drink the potion for a week until Lucifier returned.

The greasy Potions Master gathered the boy in his arms and tried to force him to drink the bittersweet mix, but the insolent boy was persistent closing his lips tightly, murmuring incoherently, still unconscious and with hot body. Severus was not a patient man. He drank the potion while coaxing Harry's lips to open with his fingers. 

When their lips met, an electric surge crackled between them. Severus deepened his kiss, tongue dwelling deep inside the boy's throat, tasting the purest essence of the boy. Their magic recognized each other in synchronicity, sharing the power, emotion, pouring down between breaths, sweat and saliva. To the man's surprised, he felt a swelling in the pit of his stomach. This was not good. Not good at all. More so when Harry refused to let him go, clinging on his robes for his dear life, lips still locked to those of his Potions Master.

The boy tasted like cinnamon, sweet and tantalizing his tongue.

A week was fine? He was wrong. He was in a deep shit. 

_________________________

TBC

31/12/02

C&C? ^^


	4. Crimson 04 :: Almost Unreal

Warning & Disclaimer: Chapter 01. Beta-ed by Fatalonie Dineley (thank you ^_^)

**Trinity Blood**   
C & P by G.Arnet, 2002-03   
_________________________ 

**Crimson 04 :: Almost Unreal**

He was having a dream. Gentle touches, a nip here and a lick there. Soft kisses trailing his exposed neck before the teeth sinking into the flesh. He responded in kind, between the ecstasy of the sheer pain and the pleasuring heat that went through him. Then the stranger's woven magic coursing, yet familiar and comforting. Then the subdued cry in his throat, a silent raspy whisper. Then cooling touches over his sweaty forehead. He relaxed gradually and sighed contently at the softly murmured words, soothing to his ear, the same deep velvety voice that haunted his deepest dreams at night. 

He smiled.

Yet.

The dream was different this time. Different. Different.

And the word echoed again and again, until it disappeared inside his warm golden womb where the silver crashed with the golden strains.

He sighed. 

_________________________ 

Severus watched the boy squirm in his sleep. Potter spasmed once more, lips opened in silent scream and his body glowed eerily with a pearly white and golden aura, which the Potions Master recognized the gold was Lucifier's and the white aura was the boy's. It was enchanting to see but disturbing. Severus had fed of countless boys and girls of various ages, but seeing the boy consumed by somebody else from the great distance made him uncomfortable, nor the sinking flip in his stomact.

The glow around Potter quieted down. He calmed down and tucked deeper under the velvety dark green duvet, smiling as if he just had a pleasant dream. Lips swollen from ghostly kisses, sweat mingling with the musk and the essence of the boy, lingered in the air assaulting his nostril. 

Beautiful. 

Painfully so. 

And belong to somebody else. 

Severus had never seen such a beautiful wanton display from a victim of bloodlust before. His previous feedings were never this erotic. He always had the pleasure of drinking his victims, the more struggle and screaming the better. It wasn't just the blood his kind fed upon; it was the animalistic emotion in the edge of death, despair, fright, utterly in passion, and withering life. The dark haired man touched his lips unconsciously. He could still smell the boy's blood. It tasted sweet and white and tinted with innocence, yet…

Tainted with the other's claim.

The creating of a childe was a difficult and long process, more difficult than creating a ghoul or a charmer. That was why the older vampires were reluctant to create a childe and settled for a compliant charmer instead. Even their Master Cain only sired second childes in the span of five thousands years but had a large number of charmers in his bed. So this was what it was like to see the informal feeding through the link in the charmed dreams. Potter yielded to Lucifier under that dark temptation the vampire had offer, unconsciously at first, but as the first stage drew to an end, the boy would consciously accepted the second stage, the embrace, much easier. And Luce would have… Harry.

Severus shook his head to clear his head from that disturbing thought. He got up from the bed and exited from his chamber.

_________________________ 

Lucius closed the link with a satisfying sigh. The air around him vibrated with his magic and the golden signature crackling before it died down. The taste of the boy still lingered on his tongue, exquisite and sweet, the greenish green of the boy. Although the boy tasted different tonight, darker in red, darker in blood. Tangy, as if something was added in this boy's essence. He touched his lips, his body was still singing from the after glow. With a half mind, he shrugged it off. His Harry still tasted delicious; one would hardly wait to posses the boy completely. 

At first Lucius was doubtful when he claimed the boy for the first time oh those months ago. The boy was weak and could hardly sustain his own magic, but in a short time the boy proved to be a powerful child. Because of this child's magic, he could feed him from this long distance relationship. To a Malfoy, Potter was a powerful aphrodisiac that could last for a very long time. The thought of anyone touching his boy made his insides burn. But no matter, because when the hunt ended, when he returned, he would woo the boy and he would be his for eternity. A charmer would die when the time comes, but a childe he could keep. 

He surprised himself for his possessiveness. But hell, a Malfoy would get whatever he wanted, whatever the cost and how. 

The door of his bedchamber creaked open ever so slightly. Lucius' senses picked up the sound and the scents quickly, yet not fast enough as the white robed man stood in front of him in a fraction of a second. Lucius was not surprised. His Master could shift in the air effortlessly without a sound in a lightning speed.

The Master looked down at him impassively. His Master was pale white under the elven shadowy lights, but his thin lips were red like the color of blood. A sinister smile graced him as Lucius fidgeted in his seat, but it didn't reach his red eyes. The more his Master's eyes remained frozen, the crazier the old vampire's mind was. "Cain," whispered Lucius under his breath. "Master," he swallowed hard.

The Master's eyes gleamed predatorily with golden tint. Deep inside Lucius shivered as Cain lowered his head.

_________________________ 

Harry felt a spasm on pain go through his chest. He twisted and turn and woke up from somekind of cold darkness enveloping him. 

The warmth hit him as he opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily and shaking with cold sweat. He gradually felt warmer but he soon awared the unfamiliar surrounding. He looked around frantically. This wasn't the Astronomy Tower, he wasn't in that abandoned classroom. He was in a private chamber, but he was saved, it was saved, he convinced himself. He had felt the wards around this room, the raw vibrating silver magic, the familiar yet unidentified signature. He relaxed but his back still strained rigid as he looked around. His body was still sore after the book incident and the remains of tonight's dream. He reached for his glasses but he didn't find them. His eyesight was still blurry, but he still could see, feel the life in this chamber. The fireplace was in front of the bed, the only source of light in the room. The walls were that of Hogwarts' own, darkened and lined with shelves and shelves of old books and parchments. Clean. The air was crisped from the late hour, scented with sandalwood, spices and herbs. The chamber was colored with dark green and brown. Oh.

Severus chose that moment to enter the chamber. His hard gaze fell upon the boy for a moment.

Harry fidgeted under the watchful black obsidian eyes with the fire reflected on the irises. Was that just his feeling? He shook his head. This was Professor Snape. His stares always made Harry feel like an insect under a microscope. He looked at the Professor steadily, like a Gryffindor he was, he stared back hard.

Severus tensed invisibly. Infuriating brat. Thank God the boy diverted his eyes somewhere else that was not him. Hah. Victory. He didn't loose his touch. 

Harry flinched and looked away, his fingers knitting in the duvet restlessly. What did he do? Why was he here? He opened his mouth to ask but he snapped it shut as Severus slithered, crossing the distance in such a speed with his dark robes billowing mysteriously behind him. How did the man move like that?

Severus sat on the bed and the boy flinched once again. The brat's green eyes were too bright without his glasses; far too green, shining unnaturally even with the showing signs of the birthing. Severus couldn't help but shift his seating position. He didn't know why the boy's cautious movement bothered him. He took a clear vial with the red Ruby from his robes and unclasped it. "Drink this." The brat just eyed the shimmering liquid suspiciously before he took the vial and drank. Severus just sighed irritably. 

The Gryffindor Seeker felt much better after drinking the mysterious potion. Maybe it was pepper-up potion. It was red like it, and smell like it, but more tangy and bitter. Whatever. Potion was not his field but he trusted Snape reluctantly. Heck, the man had saved him countless time and Dumbledore trusted him with his life. So no harm done.

Foolish Gryffindor, thought the older man. A Slytherin wouldn't take the vial for whatever reason, but it wasn't his problem although he had to worry for the boy's trustfulness. After the boy settled more comfortably, he took the journal from his robes and gave it to the boy. "I believe this belongs to you?" Potter's eyes widened even more, if that was possible and grabbed it gingerly, nodded his thank yous and clutched the journal against his chest as if his life depended on it. Severus took pity and didn't say anything scatting. He saw the name engraved magically on the back of the journal. Lilith was the best in Charms, and it proved he couldn't open the book. Damn witch. But it didn't matter. Not really. Irritated, yes, but it wasn't his business.

Harry's eyes glazed over as the warmth embedded from the journal seeped into his very core. His mother's scent and magic were comforting around him, but the memory made his blood chill; the journal, his mother's memory, his feelings, and most of all, the lies and the secrets. He looked down at it grimly. 

The Potions Master watched as the green eyes filled with emptiness. Why? Wasn't the journal important to him? But Severus concluded, as much as it brought bitter sweet feelings, it still brought the haunted shadow that plagued Potter since the start of the year. Scars never heal they say. The boy was mumbling incoherently. He frowned deeper, "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

"A nightmare." Harry snapped back from his stupor and looked at his Professor, "No…nothing." The Professor just stared. "Nothing at all, Professor." The green eyes turned icy.

"Really?" enquired the Potions Master. Severus wondered. The green-eyed boy just smiled thinly, so unlike the Gryffindor Severus and the rest of the Wizarding community knew. The way the boy closed up, hiding behind a façade face was like a Slytherin. He wondered if that was one of the boy's masks. Curious. Curious. The green eyes still locked with his, the same brave eyes that were now suspiciously darkened, like poison.

"Why am I here, Professor?" Harry diverted the conversation. 

A Slytherin indeed, but Severus was in the House for something. "You fainted," drawled the Professor. The change in the boy's demeanor was terrifyingly exciting. There was this new boy with a different personality, changed drastically with a simple innocent question. Who was this boy? Whatever happened to Potter?

"I see." The boy nodded. "So, why am I here?" he asked again, but this time it was a specific question, the same question but in a different tone, a numbers of questions behind one.

If Severus was just an ordinary Wizard, he could worm out from this question with his superiority, deducted some points and sent the midget back to his dorm. But why feed the boy lies when the boy had skillfully evaded him and apparently had an amount of brain inside his thick skull? "I found you last night in the Astronomy Tower and brought you here." He held his gaze steadily. "You have a fever." No, not all the truth. That he would leave it to Lucifier. "Only I knew what it was and how to cure it." Temporarily. 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of fever?"

"Bloodlust."

"What?" was it possible to have those green eyes widen even more? 

Severus waved his hand dismissingly, "I tell you later. You're still feverish and won't fit to stay awake for long. It's a long story and my 'friend' will have to explain some parts of it to you."

"Oh? Who is this 'friend' of yours?"

"You will now in time," smirked the Potions Master.

Git. Harry frowned but nodded anyway. He was rather tired and there was the matter of his mother's journal. He didn't know if he could confide with anyone yet. Too big of a secret and apparently his Potions Master had some of his own. "And you want me to keep it?"

"Smart boy." Sarcasm but the boy didn't care. "It's a secret." It was surprising he trusted his Professor this much. "In three days, I, we will tell you."

"Alright." Harry lay down on the bed again. It was comfortable.

Severus lips twitched slightly. It was easier than he thought, but the boy had his own agenda, he was sure. He sighed inwardly. Judging by the contented look on Potter's face, he had no choice but to sleep in his workroom, much to his irritation. But a night creature was a night creature, he could sleep anywhere. "Now sleep, when you're ready I will indulge your curiosity."

The boy nodded his acceptance. His eyes were half close when he murmured sleepily, "Thank you, Professor." But the Potions Master had closed the door behind him.

How did the man move like that?

A question a day.

Another question for another day.

_________________________

The third day, five minutes before the class ended, Snape glided between the rows and sniffed at Harry's Potion. He looked at the Gryffindor right in the eyes, "Detention, 8 o'clock, Mr. Potter." He turned without waiting for an answer and went back to his desk, ignoring the snickers from the Slytherins' side and the glares he received from the Gryffindors. 

"Git," muttered Ron under his breath. After they were out from the class, Ron continued his tirade over a certain Potions Master. Harry just shook his head and tried to calm down his redhead friend. Hermione watched back and forth between Harry and the Potion class door with a frown. "He just took on you for not obvious reason, Harry. You should go to the Headmaster and complain."

"I don't think that's the problem, Ron," Harry sighed, and silently smirked. He knew why Snape gave the detention. He was waiting for this day but also dreading it. He had so many problems lately; he didn't realize that Hermione didn't say anything only stared at him. 

Another question for another day.

_________________________

Severus sat on the chair in front of the fireplace. Vampires supposedly hate the fire but he found it as a solace to his dark nature. In the end, he would condemn himself to the dancing flame, to hell. Fascinating Ifrit, the fire was his silent friend to keep him company in his bedroom chamber and the living room/work room. Had to thank his vampire nature for choosing the Dungeon, where many of the professors chose the above ground, the lighter place. Now he had the whole Dungeon to himself. 

He twirled the goblet in his hand, which was filled with scotch and red ruby. It burnt his tongue and warmed his body, but he still felt the cold air brushing his face. The work place was where Potter would have his detention. He didn't normally invite or give detention in his workroom, save inviting Lucifier for evening chats and occasionally Albus gave a surprise visit. Severus suspected the Headmaster knew, but didn't do anything against him yet, since Severus was being a good Potions Master and didn't threaten any of the students and the staff. 

"Tempus." The smoke from the tip of his wand swirled and formed 19:54. In six minutes the brat would come to grace him with his presence. Oh joy. He was waiting for this day but dreading it. Lucifier would come tomorrow, if he could convince Potter to wait for the other to come and we could have out the merry little talk, and Lucifier could have his boy. Severus sneered. Damn Lucifier. The blonde was going to pay, and with interest too. His hands twitched. Four more minutes.

Speak of the devil… 

Lucius appeared from the hidden door behind the bookshelves. He was trembling from the cold and the rain. God, he loved the cold but hell, he was wet, and his expensive burgundy robe was ruined. He gazed at his companion and smiled, "How's your day?" with a casual voice sounding like 'it's good to be home'. "Terrorizing the poor brats as usual?" Lucius shifted to his 16 years old body after hanging the robe. He turned around when he didn't hear Severus' answer. "Sev?" The boyish voice was now dipped in concern.

Severus rubbed his forehead and murmured, "Nothing." He took a deep breath. "Nothing's wrong."

The boy took a few steps closer. His smaller frame loomed over the Potions Master. "Are you sure? He bent closer and touched his forehead against the other, his hands gripped the either side of the chair, mirroring Cain's and his position previous nights in reversed. "Are you sick?" Now worry embedded in his voice.

"No." Severus just smiled, but his eyes didn't. "…Just a headache," he admitted softly.

"Just?" Lucius' breath was warm against his cold skin. Severus was holding his. Silver blue eyes glowed eerily, reflected in a pair of obsidian and vice versa.

The moment stayed for a few long seconds. Then a sound of something dropped onto the floor broke it. Two heads turned at the sound, still keeping their position close.

Harry stared at his Professor and Draco Malfoy, caught in an intimate moment. He shifted. His foot grated on the floor as he retreated one step. "I'm…sorry." He trembled as he picked up his bag. "I'll come back later," shuttered the boy. He hastily took a few steps back. "Truly… sorry."

The sharp tinged shot through Lucifier and Harry, but the smaller boy didn't know that. Or why. He fled.

Severus didn't react fast enough as Lucifier leapt and took after the other. He got up ready to follow, but he sighed instead and closed he door behind him.

_________________________

"Potter!"

Harry fastened his steps. 

"Wait up."

But he didn't stop. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was being stabbed. 

A hand grabbed him from behind and shoved him into an empty classroom. Harry found himself trapped. He gulped. Draco was taller and evidently stronger than him. Their harsh breaths mingled. Draco panted from running and Harry was hot and bothered beyond reason. He didn't know why he was mad, and at whom. "Look, Malfoy," he said after calming his breath. "You don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone." Raw heat radiated between them, bottled up in their bodies, waiting for an explosion.

Draco blinked slowly. Obviously Potter had the wrong idea. "That's not…" Why did Potter feel so right against him? And God, that sexy smell! He grit his teeth to keep his concentration.

Harry found the strength to push the other boy off of him. "It's a secret." He found it ironic to use the same tone that Snape used.

"But.."

"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry brushed over Draco and ran outside.

"Shit." Draco cursed out loud. This was so messed up. No matter. He would have to catch the boy tomorrow after the Quidditch match, Slytherin against Gryffindor.

_________________________

The door snapped open for the second time tonight. The blonde stood and stared at his companion. 

Severus was pouring himself another glass of scotch. He mentioned to Draco to come in and close the door.

"Explain," said the boy.

Severus sighed. This was going to be a long night.

_________________________

"So, was it bloodlust?" asked Lucifier.

"Yes." Severus didn't have the energy to ask Lucifier to transform back. 

"But," his brow furrowed, "I fed him yesterday."

"Didn't Cain say anything?"

The blonde furrowed deeper. "He didn't say." They were sitting at the same table on the opposite sides with the goblets filled with liquor in their hands, never mind Lucifier was in his young form. Lucifier was shivering, from the cold and from the hurt he saw in Harry's eyes. He shivered again. There was a pang of guilt. He had betrayed the boy when Cain… and now the child believed there was something going on between him and the Professor, by accident. Shit. It wasn't his fault, not really. He was a Malfoy after all, and he didn't need to answer to the boy's hurt eyes. 

It wasn't normal for Lucifier to loose control like this. Severus took pity on his companion and showed him the old book he was reading after Potter collapsed. Luce spent too much time as a 16 years old, he hardly could control his emotion, especially around the boy. 

Lucifier trailed the old book with his fingertips. The book vibrated with magic, old and rusty but powerful and bound. As he read the first page of the birthing process and continued, he felt guilty. It was strange considering a Malfoy never felt any guilt. There was no word 'guilt' in his Dictionary. Malfoy didn't feel guilty, never was. But the hurt in those green eyes affected him greatly. He really needed to sort out his feelings. The darkened pages and the dark bloody ink were screaming at him silently. He had neglected his child in favor of his old Master. He wasn't supposed to be this late to return. But Cain was so tempting and it had been long. Yet last night Cain told him to go home after the touch. Did he know? Of course he knew. Cain was the Master. His Master.

Severus observed his companion. As much as he wanted to blame Lucifier for the boy's feverish condition, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at him. Lucifier seemed distraught and torn. It was hard to believe that a mere boy could get around Lucifier's shields. Was it because of the bond? But he never read any case like this, a bonding between a sire to his childe didn't bring this kind of effect. Sure there was concern and care and even love. But was it possible it had a deeper effect, a deeper… affection? He had read so many things of vampirism nature, the bonding and the rites, where Lucifier had neglected it. They never thought they would sire a childe for a long time and neither seemed to care. Severus read it for the sake of knowledge. Why now, he wondered. What was so special about the boy that Lucifier was willing to go through? He knew but he wouldn't believe it. He tried hard to stop the trembling of his hands.

Lucifier was engrossed on his reading that he didn't notice Severus at all. 

[ The three stages of bonding: 

The Claiming

The Embrace

The Sacred

Hence the name, Trinity blood, is the process of creating a childe, a bonding between a master/a sire with the said childe/the prey ]

As he read further, there was a detail description why the bloodlust was not threatening but still a dangerous exposure for a young childe in the womb before the embracing or the birthing. Not many survived this process because they were not strong enough. A muggle would reduce to death or become a ghoul, hardly become a charmer and even harder to become a childe. A wizard or any magical folk would resist (conscious or unconsciously) if he/she wasn't compatible with the sire. Harry was a strong boy. He survived the process until this day. If only he stayed until he made sure Harry was completely his, Harry wouldn't have that fever. 

During the last stage of the Claiming, the bond between the sire and the childe was the weakest, the most delicate process and could be easily broken. Lucifier sighed in relief as the thin line behind his conscious remained intact and hidden from the boy. This stage was also when the sire chose weather the prey would be a charmer or a childe. Lucifier had made his choice, even if creating a childe was a difficult task. 

But Harry, Harry was his and his alone. He was, Lucifier found, possessive. 

"There's a limit time apparently."

Lucifier looked up from his reading. With his young features, he looked like a child. 

Severus lifted his fingers, "Three months between the Claiming and the Embracing, weather you want Mr. Potter to become a Charmer…, " He almost sneered at that one. Careful Severus, you almost lost it there. "…or a childe. If you decided on the first, you skip the Embracing and go straight to the Sacred. If you want to be difficult…" he trailed off.

"The later." Lucifier said with one hundred percent certainty. 

"Of course." He paused. Severus had predicted Luce's choice. "It explains why you act this possessive with the boy."

"And your point?" his childish behavior kicked in and Luce didn't know how cute he could be, scowling like a five years old. 

"You acted as if someone took someone you love," Severus pointed out. "And it happened only once, when Cain chose to bond marriage with Lamia over you. But you went too far with Potter in a point you're... " he tried to find a good word to put it. "Jealous."

"I'm NOT jealous over a mere boy," said Lucifier stubbornly. 

Severus raised his eyebrow, "Whatever you say, Luce."

Lucifier shrugged it off.

Severus could tell his partner was falling, deeply, madly, possesive; and didn't know what to do. As if his display over Potter and Thomas wasn't that obvious. The naked eyes wouldn't know, but Severus had spent too much time with him to know his little jibes, a subtle hint here and there. The blonde looked at the fireplace lost in thought, with eyes glazed and a small smile tugging at his lips. Yes, Luce had fallen. Severus tensed and the churn in his stomact returned. 

His hands remained under the table. 

Cold.

_________________________

TBC

060303


	5. Crimson 05A :: Catch me if you Can

Warning & Disclaimer: Chapter 01. Beta-ed by Fatalonie Dineley (thank you ^_^)

**Trinity Blood**   
C & P by G.Arnet, 2002-03   
_________________________ 

**Crimson 05a :: Save me... catch me if you can**

It was a always good game between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor; a well played match between the two rivals. Prejudiced and bitterness aside, they played fair and square despite the distrust among other houses against the little serpents. Severus watched the game from the staff's booth, almost leaning against the empty bend behind him, for once grateful no one likes his company to even come close or sit near him. Minerva, who sat beside him, was completely besotted to the game, occasionally cheering for her team and scolded Lee, the announcer, to speak more equally as if she herself knew about it. Her loyalty would always go to her Gryffindorks. Severus wasn't much better but he wouldn't start yelling so /loud/ like that. He still had his dignity intact. Despite his age, sometimes Severus wondered if his long span of life gave him more insight than his /young/ (to him) colleague.

Potter and Malfoy were hovering a good fifteen to twenty feet away from the players. He couldn't make out what they were doing from this distance, and neither could the rest of the audience and the players. Though the Potion Master could tell Malfoy was looking at Potter with a couple of glances. Others would dismiss it as a rival kind of glance but Severus knew better. He didn't realize he was clutching unto his robes. He averted his gaze and now was looking at his little serpents playing against the cubs. This fair new Slytherin team did well under his and Lucifier stern teaching of what was legal and how to do 101 tricks to out maneuvered the Gryffindorks with cunning wits and Slytherin techniques learned from experienced. Severus and Lucifier were good players seldom outnumbered by /anybody/. The elder Potter and his cronies came close a few times but never good enough. It was true said, before Potter Junior came into Hogwarts, Slytherin almost won every school cup; Gryffindor only won twice when he and Lucifier were in school, and Charlie Weasley was after their time so it didn't count.

Slytherin and Gryffindor score was 150 against 160, in favor of the Gryffindor but the Slytherin came close. So it seemed it was up to the seekers to finish this fierce game as usual. The last one in their fifth year was won by the Gryffindor but only by 10 points. After that, there was no saying that the Slytherin only have brawn not skill. The game was violent in a good way. There was one good thing when Lucifier took over his /son/'s life. Luce stepped into the house politics like thirty years ago (when he just started his Hogwarts years).

My God, had it been that long? Lucifier had forced his Malfoy's charms and tricks when he took his role as Draco and entered the beginning of his fifth year. He turned back the tide to the time before the Dark Lord's first reign, a true serpent. He was in absolute power before the end of the week, and even the upper classes didn't dare to challenge his authority. It was expected from a Malfoy, the real Draco never came close, and his only two goons weren't worth a shit.

Draco was a fine lad, but he was never as cunning as a Malfoy. The poor boy was safely tucked with his mother, Narcissa, up North where they would be safe. Seth, one of Cain's childe, would make sure of that. After all, Luce had /borrowed/ them to enter Dumbledore's and Voldemort's chess game. Seth wasn't too please to lend his set of charmers, but Seth had owed Lucifier some favors. Severus smiled smugly. Draco was near perfect, almost looked like Lucius in his young age, but too spoiled rotten by Seth and Narcie (Severus' pet name for Narcissa). 

Lucifier was a nut when he wanted something. At first it was out of boredom when he went to school and later entered the real Draco into the school just to keep an eye with the old coat, while he dragged Severus to enter the Dark Lord's inner circle. Their names were a guarantee, though the Dark Lord didn't know the extent of their power as the undead, concealing magic glamour was a charm to suppress their lust. The ignorant and self-righteous Dark Lord was too proud too stubborn to ask the dark creatures who remained neutral, unlike some people thought. This war was between the magic folks and magic folks only. It didn't stop Lucifier however, despite Cain reminding them often until his ears went red. Severus didn't want to at first, but when a child from Vatican and a child of the Knights became involved, with the approval of Dumbledore; the Potion Master found he was dragged into it. With Remus Lupin, he sneered when he saw the man from the far end, from Vatican; and Severus and Lucifier from the Knights, the Vatican and the Royal Knights got into deeper into the war. Lupin had had reason for he was friends with James Potter. Lucifier was different when his second reason to extend his stay, for the young Potter. The man was obsessed and he didn't know if it was alright. Because... he didn't feel right, like a premonition something might go wrong. Something's going on, Abel and Cain, what were they planned to do? He shook his head and took control of his nerves as he paid attention back to the game.

Draco maneuvered his broom slightly above Potter while observing the delicious boy under his lashes. He unconsciously licked his lips. The bond was strong when they were up close like this, just a little distances away; he swore he could smell Potter's scent, sweet like hot melted chocolate and the tangy of sweet, sweet rush of blood. He could hear the beating of Potter's heart pumping the blood and the rise of adrenaline. The Boy-who-lived was ever so passionate on a broom and the blonde had loved it every time they had this game. He had no regret staying, no regret when Cain scolded him, no regret when Cain didn't touch him again, and most of all; he had not regret claiming the boy. He was his, and would be, and soon.

The green-eyed boy tried to edge away from Malfoy but couldn't without taking his eyes from the game nor dividing his attention between searching away and trying to avoid the other. The blonde was ever so persistent and he found it attractive. Wait. He didn't just say /Malfoy/ was attractive didn't he? He did! Harry groaned. He didn't need this. Not now. But he couldn't dismissed his irrational annoyance away from the scene he witnessed down in the dungeon yesterday. It looked like Draco Malfoy was indeed involved with Severus Snape in an intimate way, not that it was Illegal. There was nothing in Teacher-Student relationship if the party was willing and above the age of consent. There was no frown upon homosexual either. Look at Professor Vector Sinistra and Professor Sybil Trelawney. EW, he didn't need to know how it came to /that/. Professor Sinistra was Trelawney's student before. She was as old as Snape.

Back to his problem, Harry admitted he was somehow attracted to Malfoy, and Snape. Granted, Malfoy was drop dead gorgeous and the most eligible single bachelor in Hogwarts (beside himself, but compared to Malfoy he was in the dust save for his hated fame). Now Snape was interesting. After he found out about Severus' spying activities, he grew some respect over the year. The man was not an evil greasy bastard anymore, but a human being with his own merits. Snape was not handsome or downright good looking, his nose was hook like a vulture, a sexy vulture that is. How he ever found the Potion Master sexy was beyond him. Ron would commit him to St. Mungo if he ever had wind of this. Okay, so the man was not gorgeous like Malfoy, but he was dark and quiet with a mysterious air around him. That was an attraction itself. Harry was a boy of light but he was always attracted to the darkness. It was more comfortable, because he was familiar with it, more so than the happy cheery day light. It was his habit, he mused, since he spent most of his eleven years of life in a cupboard under the stair, he thought bitterly. When he saw Malfoy just a few inches from Snape, he couldn't help to feel hurt. He tried to suppress the unreasonable raise in his chest.

The thread inside his head buzzed, Draco once again drifted his gaze over the dark-tanned boy. He silently smirked. His Malfoy charm didn't fail at all. The poor Potter was still miffed from the episode down in the Dungeon. Malfoy had to explain sometime soon. Didn't want to get a wrong idea from his rival now did we? But it was still good to know that Potter was somewhat jealous. He caught Potter's eyes and smirked. The green eyed boy glared back and dived all too sudden. Damn. Harry had sighted the snitch and he was, ah, temporary distracted.

Harry saw the snitch from the far end of the game field where the poles stood clear. He zoomed zigzag from pole to pole trying to pursue the snitch with Draco hot on his tail. The blonde was better than last year, thought Harry. He was still surprised at Malfoy's sudden burst of Quidditch ability. Not that he minded. He loved the competition all the same in his favorite game. He didn't know he shared Draco/Lucifier's love of competition.

The snitch went up and up fast and Harry and Draco flew higher with their brooms almost in 180 degree angle. They flew, splitting the crisped air. The snitch was even faster, more furious and almost breaking the sound barrier. Draco felt his ears ringing. He squinted his eyes, and was jolted in realization of the dark aura emitting from the little boy as Potter was closer and closer to grabbing the snitch. It was almost too late when Draco grabbed the end of Potter's robe, yanking him down when the snitch exploded. Normally Harry wouldn't loose control over his broom from Draco's jerk, but he was shocked from the explosion and he slipped. The Firebolt fell down when the owner lost control over his broom and fell with the audience screamed bellow them.

Draco dived once again and caught Harry's arm with a swoop. They were a good distance away above the ground and from the rest of flyers. The other couldn't make up what had happened and were stunned at their positions.

"Potter," Draco gritted his teeth. "Do give me a favor and climb up." His muscle was strained as he gripped Harry's arm tighter and used the other hand to hold his broom tighter to keep them from falling. His body and broom were tilted to the side from the heavy load on his right. His breath came in raged deep breaths. Harry almost cost him twenty years of his life. It was like the blood was sucked out from his heart and left it to die. 

Harry just looked at Draco, stunned and shocked, eyes wide. Those wide green eyes were disorienting Draco because the glasses Harry wore made them look bigger.

The thin golden and white platinum threads in the back of his mind entwined and pulsed, synchronizing with his heart, pumping the blood rushing in their veins and heat from their joined skin to skin. Draco's touched burnt Harry and Harry's skin was like hot iron, neither seemed to care however. They were locked in heated gaze, blazing green eyes with golden ting and silver blue eyes froze the time. Their breaths were hot and the air smelled like their sweat and their significant scents. And their magic, gods, could it blaze this strong? Could their aura be brighter?

Then it clicked.

Harry looked at Draco funnily, trying to solve the problems one by one. He was no fool. This person who was holding him, saving him, wasn't the man he thought he was. Draco Malfoy was...

Still daggling freely in the air, Harry looked hard at Draco in their locked gaze, "You're..." he tried to say it. Harry's hand was slipping from Draco's. He tried desperately to hold the boy but Harry's arm slipped from his grasped. "Not... Draco..." Harry's voice hushed and the echo silenced the wind in Draco's ears. In the moment of distraction, Harry's arm slipped from him and he fell. 

"HARRY!"

_________________________

TBC

060303


	6. Crimson 05B :: Free Falling

Warning & Disclaimer: Chapter 01. Thank you Fatalonie Dineley & Lacey for beta-ing this chapter

**Trinity Blood**   
C & P by G.Arnet, 2002-03   
_________________________ 

**Crimson 05B :: Free Falling**

_________________________ 

  
"Harry!" Draco cried out.

As he was falling, Harry concentrated on his magic, and like in his fourth year, he called his Firebolt. It zoomed into his grasp and he quickly wrapped his legs around the broom, mounted it and turned against the gravity. He tried to stop his fall. He successfully controlled the broom but he hit the ground anyway but he would survive.

Draco whistled at Harry's wandless magic, "Nice." He flew down slowly with his eyes still on the fallen boy, and he felt relieved to know the boy would be alright despite having a few injuries.

In less than a minute, people had gathered around the two boys in the middle of the field; the teams first, then the Headmaster, the Professors, the Gryffindor (mostly from the sixth year) and the Slytherin students with the rest of the student body following.

"Make way!" cried Madame Pomfrey as she and Professor Dumbledore got closer to Harry. Harry only had a few scratches and his knee bleeding. After checking that the boy was alright and made him promise to come to the Hospital Wing after the Headmaster was through with him.

"You're a very lucky boy, Harry," said the Headmaster, eyes twinkling as he smiled jovially. 

Harry, blushing, could only nod and he tuned down the chattering around him. His breathing was irregular and his adrenalin still rushed into his head, making him dizzy. Hermione and Ron flanked his sides, protecting him from the mob and their gazes.

"Well then, I think twenty points for Slytherin is in order for Mr. Malfoy, don't you agree, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking at Draco.

The dark haired Professor nodded, albeit still pale from his students' stunt in the air, but he hid it well.

Ron looked raged but he couldn't say anything against it, so he muttered, "Stupid git."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

The red head boy looked apologetically at Harry, but the Seeker just shrugged and tried to smile to reassure his friends that, yes he was fine, no he was not hurt /that/ bad, yes he would tell them what happen later, after he finished his business with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore.

The Headmaster clapped his hands together and with his gentle commanding tone, broke the crowd away and sent them back to their dormitories, stating that there would be a Gryffindor – Slytherin re-match next month.

Draco's friends clapped his back and offered congratulations for the house points, but looked puzzled because he just saved the Potter Boy. *Just great,* muttered Draco under his breath. He had a lot of explaining (and some bullshitting) to do tonight. He rubbed his arm, and looked down at his hand, his fingers still tingling from Harry's touch.

_________________________ 

Harry walked down the staircase from the Headmaster office. His wounds were bandage but Madame Pomfrey said he could take them off tomorrow before classes. The Headmaster would have Professor Snape and Professor Lupin to investigate the matter and that meant he had to meet them. He groaned. It was unbearable to be with the two in the same room. The tension was too high, it looked like Professor Lupin was ready to strangle the other man, and Snape's eyes could freeze hell. Not to mention with how things going on between Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. And there was his mother's disturbing journal. Harry had read the first chapter so far; his mother's memory and researches. He also remembered part of his childhood that was block from the trauma when his parents were killed. Harry's inside tighten. 

He was uncomfortable and he wanted to ask some questions; about the Snape, the Malfoys and Lily Evans. He clutched the inside pocket of his robes. The journal had not once left him. In away he felt safe and protected and loved with it around; and in some level, betrayed. They had lied. And Harry had learned to block the hurt very well.

He stared at his dirty clothes on the polished armor. He really needed a bath but he didn't want to go back to his dorm yet. He still needed time to recoup on what happened and maybe have some stability before he could face his friends. He was almost killed again. He shook his head. And there was the matter of Draco Malfoy who didn't seemed to be Draco at all but… still a Malfoy? Harry was confused. 

He went to the Quidditch players' bathroom on the first floor. There was nobody there. He just barely took off his gear when he was assaulted, literally, by a warm mouth on his and two hands pushing him against the bathroom' walls. The attacker was taller then him by a couple of inches.

Harry's glasses were slightly tilted and he vaguely saw blonde hair and his eyes stared right at a pair of closed eyes. Harry gasped and the other boy took advantaged on thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. They moaned and kissed deeply, desperately; tongues tasting and probing. Their hands moved on each other's body, sighing and moaning. 

They broke apart for a need of air. Harry was flushed and breathing heavily and the other boy was no better.

"Malfoy," whispered Harry. His eyes were wide and he was trembling.

"Potter," said Draco. He stepped closer, closing their distance and pressed his own body to Harry's once more. The green eyed boy's breath hitched and he dropped his head on the other's shoulder. Harry could feel Draco's hot breathing tickling the hairs on his neck. He shivered as he felt Draco tighten his grip on his arms. "You scared me, you fucking little shit." Well, Draco didn't mean to say it that way, but he was too tired to care.

Harry felt strange and warm all together, "Malfoy?" Draco lifted his face and stared deeply into Harry's green eyes before he kissed the other boy again, gently. Harry moaned and sighed and opened for him. Draco moaned and took the time to explore the hot and wet mouth with his tongue. He found that Harry tasted like earth and water, fresh and (thank goodness) alive. 

"Ow, Drac…Malfoy!" gasped Harry. "Your wand poked on my thigh." He heard the other boy chuckled.

"But my wand is my back pocket, /Harry/." Draco then proceeded to grind their hips together.

"Oh… /oh/!" Now Harry could feel Draco's hardness pressed firmly against his own arousal. 

Gold and white and magic and heat, they were those and more. The strands in the back of Draco's mind twirled and strengthened, tightening into one. Draco didn't realize that the silver was in Harry's mind but not in his and he didn't care. All he cared was the hot boy in front of him as he savored the essence of Harry's powerful being and magic. For the undead, this power is intoxicating. 

Harry sucked on Draco's trusting tongue, making the blond moan. He was so hot and he felt his blood boiling. Vaguely, he knew he was pressed against Malfoy but somewhere in the back he felt another presence; silver strands, velvet black hair and black eyes? He was closer… and closer to know the other's identity when Malfoy squeezed his buttocks and made him yell. He heard the other chuckle. Harry growled deeply and attacked Draco's mouth with his tongue, and the other complied, letting Harry explore him in return. Draco tasted like ice and fire, thought Harry and for a while, he forgot about the silver strand.

They broke apart. Draco rested his forehead against Harry with their eyes locked and lost in each other. Silence descended and only the sound of their labored breathing filled the air. 

At last Harry broke the silence. "You're not Draco," he whispered, too soft, but Draco heard it.

If he was tense he didn't show it. He tightened his grip on Harry's arms. "No, I'm not." He nipped the other boy on the lips and closed his eyes, just enjoying this brief feeling.

"Who…?" he stopped mid sentence as the blond kissed his jaw, his check and his ear, licking his earlob. Harry moaned and clutched the other's hands and entwined their fingers together. 

"My name…" Draco's breath tickled his ear. He kissed the soft skin behind it and savored the delicious shudders that ran through Harry. "…is Lucifier."

_________________________ 

He closed his eyes when the blond captured the other's lips into a desperate kiss. He opened his eyes to watch they devoured each other, hands moving seemingly everywhere over their bodies. He was transfixed on the beautiful colors radiating and pulsing from beneath their skins. The black eyes closed briefly as the shorter boy moaned when the blond captured those rosy red lips yet again into a searing kiss. 

His hands clutched tightly into a fist on his either side until his knuckles turned white. He let out a shuddering breath.

Quietly he closed the slightly opened door, turned around and walked away, black robes billowing behind him.

_________________________ 

TBC

06/09/03


	7. Crimson 06 :: Interlude

Warning & Disclaimer: Chapter 01.

**Trinity Blood **  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2002-03

**Crimson 06 :: Interlude **

She closed the door behind her quetly and nervously approached her DADA Professor.

"Ms. Granger," greeted the older man.

"Sir."

"Sit down," he said. Hermione sat down on the table. "You have a question."

She stared at him, a few seconds longer than necessary. "Blood… Moon."

He hmm-ed. "And what do you want to know?"

Hermione fidgeted a little; bitting her lips while her hand grapsed the front of her robes. "I… have strange observation lately. The book you gave explained some stuff I should know." She gulped as he closed their distance and placed both his hands on her either side, on the table, like a predator cornering his prey. "About… you know."

"About what, Mr. Granger?" he asked, teasingly. Brown eyes darkened in intensity.

Hermione sighed, "Shape shifter, /sir/." She stressed on. "…the werewolves."

"Ah yes," he sighed. "You're a clever child, my girl." His brown eyes glinted in golden. She shivered. "So?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "I'm not feeling very well lately and my parents only gave me half explanations. I thought you could help me." She stared at him with pleading eyes.

"I see."

"Sir? Could you help me?"

He looked thoughtful. "Does your body react in a different way that usual?"

Hermione tilted her head, "My body aches every morning. Especially my feet and my arms. My fingernails looked longer but sometimes they returned to normal."

"It's starting then." He brought her hand into his and inspected it closely. "Did they tell you when your initiation is?"

"During the Winter Holiday, I think. Winter solstice."

"What clan?"

"Cait Sith."

He smiled warmly. "Like your mother then. Fenrir must be disappointed." Her smile turned humourous.

She grimaced, "Father wasn't too pleased, but he's not fine with it."

"He's a honored man, your father."

"Professor Lupin? Do you know my parents?"

"We're of the same Order although we're from different clans, or shapeshifter for the matter. I remember them from the Court before they decided to live normal in the Muggle world."

She looked down and caught the sight of his hand. It was strong and gentle, like velvet covered steel, and warm against her skin. She fought not to blush. "Uhm." Hermine tried to pull away but her Professor wouldn't let her. The man just smiled and tightened his grip. His tumb playing, in circular motion, on the top of her hand.

"Let me see your control." To her disappointment he let go of her hand.

Hermione concentrated. It took a while but her fingernails grew longer by the minute. They are sharp like knife and strong like steel, colored in white ivory with pale pink glaze. Her pupil dilated and narrowed into slit. The color changed from brown to a pail of golden cat's eyes that seems to glow. She moved gracefuly, stalking the table like it was her prey then she swiftly sliced it into half. It broke into two and fell onto the floor.

"Wonderful, Ms. Granger." He took her hand into his again, claws an all. Then he bowed and kiss her hand gently, like a fleeting feather brush, lingering and oh so warm. Hermione felt her stomact do a flip flop and if even possible, her face grew redder.

He straightened and whispeted to her ears. "The Blood Moon ritual,"he was delighted to feel her body shivered. He propelled her to sit on the table that was not broken. She numbly complied. "I want to help you with your..." he licked her earlobe "...initiation."

She moaned softly and gave a strangled 'yes'.

"Then," he nibbled on her ear as if it was a delicious snack. "You can use my name, /Hermione/." He trailed the side of her neck with kisses.

She closed her eyes, reeling of the hot pleasure blossoming from inside. His face just inches from hers. Warm honeyed eyes turned into golden and captived hers so. He tilted her chin as her eyes fluttered close.

He brushed his lips on hers and breathed. "Say my name, /Hermione/."

Moaned. "Remus."

And he took what was offered.

TBC  
30/09/03


	8. Crimson 07 :: My dearest Harry

Warning & Disclaimer: in chapter 1. Thank you Amanda and Taligator for the beta

**Trinity Blood **  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2003

Crimson 07 :: My dearest Harry

In the few days since the match , Harry had been unable to speak with Malfoy. The silver-blonde Slytherin managed to avoid being anywhere near Harry alone. You couldn't talk to Malfoy with just anybody around, his friends would freak and Ron was going to kill him for sure if he found out. But Harry couldn't take his mind off of Malfoy since that day, since /that/ kiss. He had kissed and been kissed before , but it never been as satisfying as /that/ kiss with anyone, male or female. He' d suspected he was gay or at least bisexual for sometime. The Wizarding World seemed to be more accepting of same sex relationship s than the Muggle world, to his relief.

He sat down on the couch near the window. The common room was empty save for a few younger students. They generally wouldn't bother him (either too afraid or too awed), hmp at least his fame was good for something. The others were either playing Quidditch, in the library or outside playing. Ron was playing football outside with Dean and Seamus and Harry chuckled at that. Ever since Dean introduced that sport, they have been playing it every chance they got (that was, when the Quidditch field wasn't being used by another team and they couldn't practice). For some reason, Dean couldn't convince him to play and Ron pouted a little, but let it go.

Dean was a gentle friend, his companion and his weekends date, but not his lover. Dean was pleasant and made him comfortable and safe, but Dean was too sweet for his own taste. Harry was looking for something else. Now Malfoy was something else indeed. He touched his lips, still tingling from the memory of Malfoy's kiss. Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. He felt the heat crept inside him, felt the burn in the pit of his stomach, and a swelling between his tights. It was so good, so... wrong. This was Malfoy! He was probably a spy for the Dark Lord! But oh God, it felt good. Damn hormone! Harry wasn't even sure who Malfoy was if he was not Draco. Where was the real Draco? Was he kidnapped and another took his place? Who was this Lucifier that captivated him so. Was Lucifier even a Malfoy or someone else entirely? Someone touched his shoulder and broke his reverie.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Herm."

She sat on the couch beside him, "Harry, you're flushed, are you okay?"

No he was not. Thank God his erection subsided. "I'm fine Herm, why did you ask?"

"Well...you're always so pale these days..." Hermione trailed of. "And you're always inside, never going out to play or just hanging around with us."

Harry looked guilty. "I'm sorry Herm, I have a lot in mind lately."

"Care to share?"

Harry shook his head. He just couldn't deal with this now.

Hermione smiled gently at him and touched the side of his face. "Whenever you're ready, Harry. We're your friends. You know that , don't you?"

Harry smiled back and leaned against her cool hand. " Thank you Herm." Her hand fell unto his. Harry clasped his hands around hers and squeezed it gently. He looked at her. "You're always been my number one girl." Hermione laughed and blushed.

"I need to go. I have some projects to finish."

"Okay."

Harry stood and left. Hermione stared at his back sadly. Oh , Harry. Her eyes were golden, like cat's eyes.

---------------------------

Harry went to the Astronomy Tower, knowing there wouldn't be anyone there at this time. It was almost dinner and the others would probably be back soon. He still wanted to be alone and he didn't lie to Hermione. He still had a project to finish, but it wasn't a school's project. He went into an empty room, closed the door and took his mother's journal from his robes. He stared at it and took a deep breath. His fingers were cold and shaking, trailing the leather bound book in memory of the last time he unlocked the journal.

He pricked his finger and opened the journal. The first page was ivory white and old with crusty edges. It was blank paper until the words started to emerge. Different from Riddle's diary, this journal was familiar to his touch, as if it was now belonged to him by blood. The words were colored in dark red,almost black, shimmering and glowing like liquid crimson.

He couldn't remember all that occurred the first time he opened the journal. He remembered bits and pieces of some memories stored inside. He had an understanding of a world beyond the Magic one , a world of Darkness and the Underworld. Yet, he needed to read to harvest the journal's potential, needed to learn his history, his bloodline and his mother's blood.

Lily had updated it and made an adjustment to fit her time, her continuing researches and her letter to him. The journal was not originally hers. It was passed down from one sire to the next children or kin. So far there were Lillith's, Caine and Lily's versions of the Undead history.

The index page covered the history, the Dark Creatures classification that weren't covered by the standard curriculum in school:

The Undead and the Shape Shifters.

The journal was titled the 'Labyrinth'. Lily wrote the 'Guide' for each section and each was labeled the 'Stage'. Each Stage would reveal new information after one Stage was finished and not before, unless the user used 'Echo'. Echo was like a search engine, it searched specific topics, but only the summary would appear. If the user completed all the Stages, he or she could enter 'the Carnival', where the user would continue the research, following the guides from Lillith and able to operate the Labyrinth and manipulate the Stages to the user's will. The whole complete list would write them selves in the Index page when the time comes.

Lily also wrote a letter to Harry. He found a scrap of parchment folded between the first page and the index page. Curious, Harry unfolded the piece and read.

_My dearest Harry, _

_If you're reading this, then that means I'm dead or unable to teach you my bloodline and yours. Your father and I have a complicated relationship. We were not meant to be, but we loved each other so much and there was nothing we could do about it until it was too late. We loved you so much, Harry. That was why we combined out strength to change the path of stars. _

_There are so many things I want to tell you , but I don't have the time. The Dark Lord was after your father. It was because of his name and what he was. His birthright and mine complicated yours. We didn't know it at the time. I didn't know James that well when we were bonded. Even when I knew, it didn't change my love for him. _

_Remember, please remember Harry, that this isn't your fault, that this is our sins, NOT YOURS. Remember this when you read the journal. It contained everything you needed to know about our blood. And hopefully, you can forgive us for giving this curse to you. Remember that we love you. Always. _

_Love, _

_Lillith E. (Evans) Nygma Potter _

_PS: If you have any question you can always ask the help of one Severus Snape and Lucifier Malfoy. They are my dear friends. Mention my full name and they will answer. _

Harry stared blankly at the letter. Did he want to know his bloodline? He felt odd and weak these days. His senses were heightened and sharpened into a feverish pitch. He felt weak and hot and bothered like he needed to do something before he break apart. Somehow he was caught by some unknown bonds, like a twisted fate he was connected with Lucifier, and to some extend, his own Potions ' Master. However, he couldn't be an Undead, even though his mother was one. His magic was still a Wizard's magic, unlike Malfoy and Professor Snape's. Their magic was darker and tinged with the smell of blood. He bit his lower lip. He needed to know, wasn't that his mother's had said? Musing his problems wouldn't solve them. Would the journal unlock the glimpse of his nightmares? Were they his nightmares or memories? And what about Snape and Malfoy? How did they know -friends- with his mother?

He squeezed his eyes shut. /Answer me, mother/

He opened his eyes again and stared at the words dancing in his eyes. Harry traced the neat writing of his mother. He traced the lock of the First Stage and began to read.

TBC  
21/09/04

Next: Lillith's diary 'The Tale of Lillith'

A/N: I'm really sorry ; I finish the chapter sometime ago but having some trouble finding a beta after rewriting the chapter for the nth time. anyho, next chapter will be out very soon since I already got it back from my beta and it's in the process of editing. After that, I might write the Labyrinth book for real. Thank you all for your patient ;

Please review!


	9. Crimson 08 :: The Tale of Lillith

Trinity Blood 

Warning & Disclaimer: in chapter 1. Thank you Amanda for the beta

**Trinity Blood **  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2004  
--------------------------------------------

**Crimson 08 :: The Tale of Lillith **

_I'm Lillith - it began_ - _the first Queen of the Damned. I am the Mother, therefore I'm the first. My kind is named the undead, because we couldn't die unless we were given death by pure Salamander's flame and/or Leviathan's blood. Later I would find there are more ways to end our lives. During my life as an Undead, I watched my children flourish, watched them live and die. Sometimes I watched my children whom were driven into insanity by bloodlust. _

_Before that, there was the first clan _

_In the Beginning, the first Coffin didn't come from me. It was born from my heart. _

_I lived a normal life once, a normal girl with a normal dream. It stayed like that for my first twenty-one springs. I had everything: richness, beauty, kindness and most of all, my loving father. My father was a minister in a small village up North. He was strict but kind, hard but gentle. We were one happy family, even though my mother died at an early age, when she was twenty-one to be exact . My mother died giving life to me . She whispered my name before her last breath, and that I was named after a flower my mother loved, Lilly. That was what my father told me, and he added the name Ederlina. _

_There was one more person I loved, my distant cousin Enrique. He stayed at my house since he had nowhere to go. Father paid for his food and logging in exchange for services around the house and as my playmate. We grew up together and played together. _

_Until that day. _

_My father was very kind and very loving, but he had this jealousy to the people he loved, including my mother and I. The insanity I later found ran into the family. As much as I love d my father dearly, I love d Enrique more. I love d him as a woman loves a man. I love d him in every fiber of my being. _

_When I was sixteen, my father found out . He drove my love away and locked me in my room. There was no amount of tears I didn't shed, no amount of angry words I voiced at my father were enough to unite Enrique and I. In his cold heart and obsessive love, my father began to saw me as my mother. He began to bind me to him. Magic was there when a person called upon it. Magic never died and it was tied to mother earth since the beginning of time. Gaia hated her children in every grain of sands; in every drops of water she gave us. Unconsciously, father used the magic in his hate and love. He went astray from the voice of the Lord and dabbled in black magic as I grew older. Father saw this as I approached the age of a woman . He then made a contract with old magic. With his blood he locked me in time, in exchange for his life. The villagers and the ministry found me in the Church's dungeon in the eve of my twenty-first springs. I was bloodied, torn and broken. And my father was already dead on the inverted crucifix and blackened blood stained floor with ancient symbols and writings of old. _

_At the same time my father bind his blood to mine, I dreamt of my love. _

_Later my love told me that the forest's Beasts attacked him on the night of my sacrament. He was in front of the Gates of Hades when we met - spiritually -. We couldn't speak, couldn't touch, and couldn't come near. He was about to enter the gate, wanting to end this all. I wanted to go with him but my father's blood held me back. My eyes pleaded for him. _

_Stay. Please stay. _

_He stayed. _

_And that was his curse. I woke up in the infirmary and caught the after dream whispers of my love. He lived, as would I. We became the dark creatures we knew today. I was the undead and he was a werewolf. _

_Enrique returned to attend my father's funeral. We made love after that. To my sadness, every child born from my womb was cursed into creatures with no shape, no heart and no mind. Ghouls. My love was forced to kill my children, one by one to his disgust. He left me after that, confessing that he didn't love me anymore, that out lives were cursed and no love could stand it. I cried and pleaded but he left anyway. _

_My other friends left and returned, ha d families and loved ones, things that were denied to me. I lived alone in my house, surrounded by dead roses. _

_Enrique returned years later, but he was not alone. He brought his wife, Evangeline, a young woman with skin as white as snow and lips red like blood. They had a child and his name was Harolds. They stayed at my house in the remainder of their visit since I insisted. _

_I admitted I want ed to know how this woman replaced me in Enrique's heart. Oh , I was jealous and marveled her at the same time. I was charmed by her wits and intelligen ce . Unlike other women of our time, we discussed politics, medicine and invention. One day at the bath, Evangeline asked me to rub her shoulder. I saw the bite mark I wanted, the mark Enrique has given his wife as his mate. I tasted the sweet thing and asked if I could , because I wanted it so much. I wanted to taste her and through her I could taste him. Eve was too kind. She knew how much I loved Enrique and she suspected Enrique still loved me. She also knew we were never be. In sad nod she gave me her permission. _

_The first taste was, oh, so sweet, so enchanted. I saw and felt him claim ing her, I felt the love they ha d , the pang of envy, the guilty pleasure of taking what was not mine. I loved her then as much as I love d him. I didn't claim her but our bond was stronger. There was no problem if either of us ha d non-magical beast partner, but I could never touch Enrique or Evangeline ever again since I taste her blood and she bit me that day. _

_At first we lived contently. And then the New Age came. _

_The villagers who were sympathizing with me began to get suspicious. You see, as Enrique, Evangeline and Harolds grew older, I didn't . Thanks to my father. I remained young like a flower that never withered. This caused envy and hatred so strong it emitted the negative magic in the village, inviting plagues and the seven sins. They accused me of being a witch that caused all the misfortune that befell. They didn't voice it too loud because of Enrique. Because of his curse, there was no one who could win in fighting with him. So we lived in tentative peace. _

_When Enrique and Harolds went to another town to sell the products, the villagers attack ed the house. In the raid, Evangeline went mad, trying to protect me from the angry mob. We were captured. There were so many of them. But nothing could kill her, except silver. Evangeline was killed by some nameless bastards after they played with her. They stabbed her flesh over and over again with silver crosses, chanting prayers from the Bible, even when she was already dead. By then my tears were mixed with blood as they forced me to watch before they moved into me. My blood acted and I killed them all in my angry rage. The ones who escaped torched the house. _

_At the same time, Enrique and Harolds returned and found me sitting on the garden, crying in front of the burning house. Without waiting for me, Enrique ran into the house, calling Evangeline's name. I tried to stop him, hold him but he ran inside and the house torn down and his body disappeared inside the fire. With their death, so was my heart. When I turned around I saw the eyes of their child. Harolds looked at me as if he wanted to kill me. There was hatred so pure it pierced my dead heart. Harold /knew/. He knew our history. He saw me and Evangeline the day I drank her blood and touched her. He knew the villagers hated me. He knew they wanted to kill me. He blamed me for their death. He vowed to me that he would kill me. But he was so young still, a sixteen year old boy. He would return he said, and then he would make me pay for my sins. _

_I cried when he left. I asked my self, if this was my sin? I just wanted to be normal, to have my love ones with me. _

_I hunted him to take him back. He hunted me to kill me. The border between the hunted and the hunter was so thin. And so was Hate and Love. _

_At last he caught me in the Forbidden Forest in Scotland. It was really my fault. I knew I was weak under the full moon and he was strong under the grace of the Lady of the Night. He asked -forced- me to dance with him in his twisted steps, cruel embraces, hard touches, hatred laced kisses. Oh how he loved and hated me. And I couldn't. It was /forbidden/. Our blood could not be together. Like oil and water. There was too much hate to love one another. And I only loved two people in my life. He was neither. I knew he was ready to kill me. If you couldn't have the only person you love, then no one will. I shared his sentiment. I loved Enrique and Evangeline, and no one should have them, including their son. In my possessiveness I let them die. I was selfish. _

_I enticed Harolds to drink my blood, with my sweet kisses and my seductive touches. I gave him my poison in the moment of weakness then I killed him. His eyes were wide and innocent as I ran my Serpent dagger through him. I watched as Death claimed him. His eyes were so golden, looking at me with desperate love and hatred. So beautiful he was. He was a young flesh and blood taste like poison. I felt for him, but not more than a favorite aunt to her niece. He wanted me as a man to a woman but I couldn't return his feeling so I ended it for him. _

_He managed to wound me, but I lived, in pain and loneliness. I burned Harolds' body and had his ashes with me when I returned home at last. I went and opened the dungeon under the ruins of the old Church. I took out my dead heart and had it dried and crushed and mixed it with Harolds' ashes and the Holy water. I stared the silvery liquid and cried. I drank in his name and his whispers of love. _

_When Harolds was away, he claimed children of his own and his children claimed others to be included in their pack. Between the hunts, Harolds taught his children to hunt me, to kill me, to hate me and my kind. During the years, I captured some of them and studied them before I killed them. They were shape shifters, infected by magical beasts. They purposely let them selves get bitten and attacked into the brink of death and if they lived later, they would have the ability and the curse to change into beasts. Enrique, Evangeline and Harolds were werewolves. Werewolves were the strongest of the shape shifters, maybe because they were the first breed of human and beasts. They were strong under the Moonlight since magical Wolves were enchanted beasts of the night associated with Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunter of the nights. They were our enemies, since their blood was poison to us just like ours to them. That was why we couldn't mix and the hatred was so strong. _

_I have children of my own. The first clan. _

_When I mixed Harolds' ashes, my heart and the Holy water; a drop fell into the villagers' drinking water. They didn't know the history of my house because the time past, years and years after the incident, though the ghost stories and urban legend remained. The water killed most of them instantly. Only few survived. I charmed the survivors and taught them in the ways of the Undead, the ones I learned by living alone. I was somewhat happy that I wasn't the only one anymore, and sad because I caused others to share my curse. _

_I did some researches on the children that were affected by the Undead curse. They had a large amount of magic to live through the curse, where others who were dead couldn't survive the Undead blood. After the children learned what they could, they went with their own lives. As I said, not all of them survived. Some were driven to madness, some killed them selves and past their knowledge to their claimed children, some made their on convents. They shared their blood with other magical humans in their native country and thus every vampire convent was different from another. Even in one country there was no two convents were the same. They had sets of rules, rules set by me and the first _

_clan, rules they added them selves with their custom and native clans. We prided our selves and learned from the elves the magic to hide our selves just as the Shape shifter learned from the dwarves the art of manipulating their power. We didn't want the repeated incident of the burning witches and the hunt of magical beasts the human seemed to sport on. _

_My prided children: the Red Camellia and the Black Sabbath were the first ones. Both sects had members in the Black Knights Order to maintain the rules of the Undead. They were the only survivors of my village, with their own magic, and now with the Undead blood running in their veins. They were the ones who stayed while others left, dead or insane. The Red Camellia joined with the Orient natives, known as Kindred of the East. The members of the order including the _

_Sakurazukamori clan and Ashura 'Demon' clan. The west kindred's were the Illuminati clan, le Masque clan and the Shades clan. _

_The first war between my kind and the Shape shifter ended when I killed _

_Harolds' decendants, Adam and Eves, but there was going to be another one to my dismay. As long as out blood could not be together, as long as the hatred was stronger than love, as long as we existed, there would be no peace between the Undead and the Shape Shifters. The Vampires and the Werewolves. My dearest friend I met in India foretold me the shifting of the stars. Cassandra of Delphi was known to be a fraud, but I believed her prophecy concerning the kindred born under a fallen star and the dead moon. I saw the stars she woven, as I understood this was once in the lifetime for Cassandra. _

_I wouldn't be able to see it, she said, as my time would come before the last war and that I would meet my love ones again. _

_My favored son was Caine, as I made him mine. I evoked the rights of the first order and given him my life, knowing I wouldn't live until the Earth stop to spin. Despite the curse, the blood was not completed. _

_It was my decision to perfect the lock. I had him like I never had Evangeline: The Claiming, The Embraced and the Sacred. My other children later copied the rituals, but none of them were as perfect as my son, Caine. I knew later Caine should perfect the curse as he would after he killed me. It was the duty of my son to have my life so my power, my knowledge and my memory shall passed down to him. It was my wish. I told Caine the Prophecy and we made sure we were ready for the final confrontation. _

_Caine tied the other four clans to him with blood oath. Kishi of the Sakurazukamori clan, Seth of the Ashura clan, Morgaine le Fey of the Illuminati clan, Lucifier of le Masque clan and Solvanus of the Shades clan, with the addition of Lamia and Lillith (Caine changed this girl's name in honor to me, to my amusement). Lillian -aka- Lillith was Caine's first childe and Lamia was his last and later became his consort. _

_Harolds left a legacy of his own. I wrote about Harolds' descendants; Adam and Eves. They had a son named Abel, through them Harolds past his hatred and not his love to me. Werewolves didn't live as long as the Undead, so they strengthened their lineage by combining strongest beasts with strong magical humans. Like the Undead, normal human couldn't survive the poisonous blood of the beasts. Adam and Eves made sure their one-year-old son have what it took to kill me. With his brothers and sisters they would start a game, more complicated than Harolds and deadlier. Abel's court consists on seven members equal to the Black Knight Order, The Brotherhood. _

_The Brotherhood consisted on: Shinzui of the Sumeragi (Emperor) clan, Nefertiti of the Osiris clan against the Eastern kindred, Emyres the Endless, Orion and Sirius of the Fenrir clan, Arianrhod of the Caith Sith clan, Lupin of the Lupine clan. These were the children of Abel Rightworth versus the children of Caine Gainsborough. _

_Since Caine's Seven Black Knights were equal to Abel and his Seven Brotherhood, nothing could tip the balance...yet. Both drawn more supporters in the coming years, while the magic in this land grew stronger. The threat came when some Druids and Wiccans whom discovered journals, dubbed the Books of Enlighten. In truth, the books were pocket books of some of the Undead or the Shape Shifter. They were brief stories that fueled the myths of Vampires and Werewolves. Furthermore, the /muggles/ or the non-magical folk began to discover and capture shape shifting people for their entertainment in their freak circus. _

_They were threat to the elves and dwarves as well. If they could find the vampires and the weres, they could discover their hidden worlds as well. Unlike elves and dwarves, we have our people deep in the society, assimilated with the muggles and inside the hierarchy of the Wizarding world. We lived carefully so the normal people, magical and non magical, wouldn't notice our kinds but some still leaked into the society. We couldn't just leave and secluded our selves like the elves and the dwarves. If anything we were the survivors and the strong kinds. _

_As the magic grew larger and stronger and so were the magical children and old magical families that weren't affected by either the Undead or the Shape Shifter bloods. There were hunters seek to destroy us and/or search for power to live eternally. There was also fear of discovery and people like my father, who would do anything to obtain our power and maybe killed us in the process. _

_Casting aside the animosity between the Undead and the Shape Shifter, the Elven elders and the Dwarves became our middle negotiators. They too feared the discovery and the tainting of their lands. They feared the Wizarding world and their thirst of more power, control and eternity, since most dark warlocks and witches seek the words of old whispered by Gaia. As I could tell, only the elves, the dwarves, Cain, Abel and I could hear the old words. But those who practiced mage and sorcery could follow our traces thanks to the Books of Enlighten. They needed to be...occupied. We learned that they could be distracted by the war among /muggles/. It could be out advantages while waiting for Ragnarok, the last war between the Undead and the Shape Shifter. There were people who were immersed with dark magic and enough power and supporters to...distract the rest of their kind. _

_Cain of the Undead, Abel of the Shape Shifter, Levia of the Elves and Ander of the Dwarves held a conference in the Holy Ground. Abel started the move by establishing the Watchers. The Watchers were the mages and sages that weren't into dark magic and not of the Shape Shifter blood, but allowed a glimpse of the game and the Vampires and Shape Shifter's histories. Caine nudged enough Dark War Lords in his steps. While the Wizarding world was distract by the on going war and driven by their sins, the Brotherhood and the Black Knights have their own cold war. They were equal in power and influence, waiting for the Star to shift the balance. _

_Alas, I wouldn't be able to see it. Cassandra was right when she said I wouldn't see the day the Star was born. But I kept my thoughts and my memories in this journal until the day it was needed. The journal would continued to record those who shared the blood of the Undead, and in returned the ones who possessed this book shall continued my researches, my thoughts and my memories to help the unborn child to chose what is right for him or her. _

_I keyed this journal to my magic and my blood-kin. _

_As I write my entry and my last note to this journal dawn was coming and so was my death. I waited for Caine to come and took me to my eternity. I missed Enrique and Evangeline so much. I was relieved and happy that I would finally meet them. It was a shame that Abel couldn't kill me, but he would kill my children. I sighed as I watched in sadness the future that was not mine anymore. _

_I prayed that the path of the star would change, that the /Child/ of the prophecy would right the wrong and end the curses. _

_I left my legacy, this journal, the amulet and the dagger in Caine's safe keeping until the day the Child was born. _

_-- Lillith E. (Ederlina) Nygma Gainsborough _

TBC  
24/09/04

Next: I'm debating between the tale's of Cain or Lucifier x Harry confrontation or some Sev's angst. The first one was half written and the other was errr a few paragraphs. So tell me which one do you want to see first G that means: REVIEW!

A/N: I I hope you're not confuse yet ; thank you everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Attention everyone. I decided to rewrite this fic. You can find the new version here www dot fanfiction dot net slash s slash 3843799 slash 1slash.

I apologize for the lateness since I've been MIA.

Here's some teaser for the new version. I hope you all continue to read my fics and enjoy the new version better.

Warning: Vampire, blood, darkness, angst, slash, AU, OOC, necromancy, beast, incest, BDSM, chan. Rated R-NC17. You've been warned!  
Pairing: as of now confirmed LMxHPxSS and RLxHG

**Excerpt from the CHRONICLE: The History. ID No. V01c30F1999/XIIIth Generation.**

_We were not supposed to be involved, you and I. The war game did not belong to us but to them. But the foolishness of men, the curiosity that killed us all, was tempting even to the saintliest of us._

_We were neither and either, magical and non magical. We were blinded by the power of the Gods; not knowing the fate that binds them could destroy our faith. _

_Their sins we should not disturb. _

_Theirs._

_Not ours._

**Crimson 0: Chiaroscuro – Clear Dark**

He closed the book with the love of someone living far beyond age and generations. He carefully laid his glasses on the table and gazed outside the window with old eyes. The wrinkles on his forehead eased, and his posture relaxed on the old rickety chair. His mind traveled back, to the time before until the time he lived through afterwards.

He remembered laughter and tears and the eras of men then.

He remembered a family, a child and a destiny, and what could be and could not.

Two children hands embraced him from both sides. Their childish smile on pink faces brought the light from the dark recesses of his mind. He laughed with them and patted their heads.

He regretted the war and the death(s).

But he never regretted living and loving.

**Trinity Blood: Crimson Stigmata**  
By IncubusSuccubus


End file.
